Connection Backfire
by UruExplorer DTC
Summary: You all know by now that digivices connect humans and digimon together, but did you know they have a flaw? Find out what happens to the 'verse when Kimeramon accidentally reverses this connection between partners. Rated T for safety.
1. Scream!

**I OWN NOTHING!!! NOTHING IN THE UNIVERSE!!!**_Connection Backfire_

STORY SET UP_ _ _|

Shorah.

On, Saturday, September 27th, 2008, I was searching through Google's Images on Digimon. I came across an interesting picture of a digimon who was in a human form. This is a particular art called gijinka, in which you take a digimon and turn them into a human. I got thinking on this the rest of the night. A Digimon looking like a human. What a crazy idea! But NOT far-fetched. For, the REVERSE idea has been used in show, season 5 The Bio-Hybrids and Season 4 Spirit Evolution, and my own stories even, D-Burst Adventure 01 and 02. Humans into Digimon is not all that uncommon in some events, yet Digimon into Humans isn't except in art form. So, as Night rolled around, I was still thinking on this DH and HD transformation thing. And it resulted in a very interesting dream. This Idea: _Connection Backfire_, came from that dream.

The baisic premise of this idea/story is that the Digivices, any digivice excluding the Frontier D-Tector, have a Major flaw in their programing, Albeit unforeseen until now: If the link is reversed, the Connection Backfires and reverses the rolls of the Human/Digimon pairing.

Enjoy this random idea turned dream turned story!

EXPLORE ON!

_DIMENSION-TRAVELER: CALUMON

**CHAPTER ONE_ _ _|**

**It all started with a scream!**

DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _| RETREATING FROM THE DARK WHIRLPOOL_ _ _|

**"RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!!!!"**The beast known as Kimeramon shouts in rage as he continues to fire off energy blasts at anything and everything as he follows the chosen on their Island boat that Davis and Vmon found.  
**  
"FIRE ROCKET!"** Flamedramon fires blasts of energy into the air, to distract the rampaging monster. "It's not working, Davis!"

"Hold in there!" Davis encourages.  
**  
"ROSETTA STONE!"** Nefertimon fires off a tablet of energy into the mix 'n' match monster's mouth.

"We need to lose him!" Kari shouts.  
**  
"GOLD RUSH!"**Digmon launches his drills at Kimeramon's wings, small tears appear.

"We can't lay a mark on him!" Cody frowns.  
**  
"DOUBLE STARS!"**Shurimon throws dozens of metallic stars at Kimeramon's body, only a few leaving a mark.

"You can do it Shurimon!" Yolei cheers.

"Tk!" Pegasusmon says after the island hits shore. "We're out of Control Spire Range! I can digivolve and distract him!"

"RIGHT!" Tk holds up his digivice, energy flowing out of him, and into Patamon, who just finished de-digivolveing from Pegasusmon.  
**  
"PATAMON! DIGIVOLVE TO!"**Patamon's form grows into the angelic champion form of...

**"ANGEMON!"**

"Grr...." Kimeramon frowns upon seeing one of his component's evolutions, and retreats. **"RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!"**

Unknown to anyone, the D-3 digivices at their hips and in their pockets show random numbers on their screens as their core data patterns are inverted and reverted in an attempt to fix the damaged data from Kimeramon's roar.

"What's up with that?" Kari asks. "He ran at the fist sight of Angemon!"

"He has Airdramon and Angemon wings!" Cody says. "He might have recognized part of his own power signature and got confused!"

"It's possable..." Digmon says.

**REAL WORLD_ _ _| CAMPING SITE_ _ _|**

Izzy blinks in confusion as a warning window on the Digital Gate program opens. "What the...?"  
**  
WARNING: DIGITAL DEVICE CONNECTION REVERSED! RECONFIGURING... **

"That can't be good..." Izzy blinks again.

**DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _|**

Suddenly, an energy wave forms at the zero point (Zero Degrees Latitude, Zero Degrees Longitude) of the digital world, and launches forward towards the direction the DigiDestined are at.

"Possable?" Yolei asks. "Is their any other reason?"

Suddenly Tk hears something, the humming sound of the above mentioned energy wave. "What's that sound?"

"Uh..." Davis blinks. "What sound?"

The energy wave passes over the chosen and the Digimon.

"That one..." Kari comments sleepily before...  
**  
*THUD***

...The humans and Digimon fall to the ground, unconscious.

**REAL WORLD_ _ _|**

"'Reconfigure has started, Digital Gates Closed to prevent catastrophic de-stabilization of the Universe.' What in Google?" izzy asks out-loud.

"What's up?" Tai asks, walking up.

"Something is being reconfigured in the Digital world..." Izzy says, eyes wide as he opens up a locked Gate file now open. "Oh..."

"Oh?" Tai asks.

"OH! NO!" Izzy exclaims and does several random things which forces the computer to shut off. The device's disk drive spits open and sparks. Repeatedly.

"What was that Izzy?" Tai asks, confused.

"The Gate Program was trying to transfer an energy wave pattern through my laptop!" Izzy exclaims, turning his computer back on. "I forced the file into a new CD disk, and then I shut it off force-ably!"

"And?" Tai asks, just as the computer sparks, and shuts off. "Does that mean Kari and the other's can't get back?"

"It means." Izzy says. "Exactly that."

**DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _| THE NEXT MORNING_ _ _|**

Tk slowly opens his eyes, to find his vison blocked by a glowing green cloth. "Wha?" He blinks and turns over, in an attempt to dislodge the odd cloth over his eyes. It moves with him. "Wh...Bu..." Tk tries to talk, but finds his mouth filled with the strange material. Suddenly, he realizes something.

He feels slightly cold, all over. Like... With a sudden start, Tk jumps back and up. Suddenly finding his vision and mouth clear of the the green cloth. His jacket. He blinks. "What...?" He stops. "What?" He blinks. His voice sounds younger, Four Years younger to be precise. With a confused state of mind, Tk looks down at himself. Pinkish white skin, roundish body. "Oh...For cryin' out loud..." Tk realizes with annoyance. "I'm a Tokomon!"

Suddenly, he hears a groan. Tk glances around for the source. A pile of clothes that looked like they belonged to Yolie. He slowly hops over to the now shifting pile of clothes. Tk braces himself.

Suddenly, A purple feathered Poromon jumps out of the pile of clothes squeaking confusion.

"Yolei?" Tk asks.

The Poromon stops squeaking and looks at him, a four year younger voice of Yolei. "T-Tk?"

"Yeah..." Tk nods.

"W-What happened?" Yolei asks, stuttering.

Before he can answer, a DemiVmon jumps out of the pile of clothes that belonged to Davis shouting, in a four year younger voice than Davis. "I'M A DEMIVMON! I'M A DEMIVMON! I'M A DEMIVMON!"

"Yes. Davis. We're digimon too!" Yolie squeaks.

"Wha?" The Goggle wearing boy turned DemiVmon stops panicking.

"We're digimon." Tk says with a frown. "Kari..." He then runs/hops over to the pile of clothes that belong to Kari.

"Wha?" Davis blinks, then runs after him. "HEY! WAIT UP! TA!"

Yolei, after a pause, then flys over to Cody's direction.

Tk gently walks over to the bulge in clothing, and gently nudges it with his nose. "Kari?"

Davis blinks as Tk is suddenly knocked back into a tree by a sound wave. He then hops over and pokes the bulge with his hand or paw or flipper or whatever, only to get the same results. "What's up with her?" Davis asks.

"Salamon..." Tk mumbles. "One level below Gatomon. Special attack. Puppy Howl..."

"Oh..." Davis nods in understanding.

"Kari never likes getting woken up..." Tk says with a sigh. "This could take a while..."

Yolei ponders the best way to wake Cody, now an Upamon, up. Dragging him out of a large pile of clothing by the ear didn't work. So... Yolei waves a wing in his face, creating a small burst of wind. The simplest and easiest way to wake anyone up.

"Five more minutes..." The boy turned Upamon mutters.

Yolie repeats the process a few more times, until...

"I'MUP!I'MUP!I'MUP!I'MUP!I'MUP!I'MUP!"

Tk covers his ears as Davis jumps through a tree branch in surprise, the sharp CRACK waking the girl turned digimon of light up from her slumber.

"Wha...?" A brown furred Salamon climbs her way out of her former clothes. "Tokomon?"

"Sorry, Kari." Tk smiles. "I'm just Tk." Davis and a tree branch land on the ground. "And he's just GoofyDavismon."

"What's going on?" she asks.

"We got turned into Digimon!" Davis mutters as he wanders out of the fallen branch.

"I'M AN UPAMON!" Cody exclaims.

"Yes! We know!" Yolie squeaks.

"What's all the c'motion about?" A boy with brown hair and green eyes, wearing gold colored clothing, a Pair of jeans, a jacket with the crest of knowledge on the back, a straw wide brimmed hat, and gloves with drill patterns on them sits up in the spot where Digmon had collapsed.

Yolei squeaks in fright.

"Wha'd ya know?" the boy blinks and looks at himself. "I'm a human!"

"Digmon!" Cody shouts jumping onto the boy that was formerly an armor digimon.

"Wha? Cody!?" Digmon looks at the human boy turned digimon. "Since when are you a digimon?"

"Since that wierd energy came by!" Yolei says.

"Oh..." Digmon blinks.

Suddenly, where Flamedramon was, a boy looking exactly like Davis right down to the goggles on his head sits up. "What happened?"

"Hey! You look like I did!" Davis shouts, sliding in front of the former Flamedramon.

"What the?" Flamedramon blinks. "Davis! You're a digimon!"

"And you're a human!" Davis replies.

The former digimon of courage looks at himself. "Well...That's odd..."

Yolei flies over to where Shruimon was, to find a boy with green colored hair, wearing a white Shirt and blue jeans in his place only now waking up. "What the?" he speaks in a British accent. "Yolei?!"

"Yep..." The brid digimon blushes slightly.

Moments later, a girl looking exactly like Kari only with blue eyes and blond hair sits up in the spot Nefertimon was, wearing a grey Shirt with the crest of light on the front, a white Egyptian skirt, yellow gloves, and white knee length boots. "I feel like I got ran over by a Monochromon!"

"NEFERTIMON!" Kari jumps into the digimon turned human's lap.

"Kari?" The now human asks, confused. "What happened?"

"I'd say." Digmon cuts in. "It was that energy wave."

"Huh?" Tk blinks.

Before the digimon of Knowledge turned human can elaborate, someone looking exactly like Tk only in an outfit reminiscent of Angemon, but in the same style as what Tk was wearing, sits up where Angemon was. Easy to assume, that's Angemon.

"Ugh..." he groans.

"ANGEMON!" Tk jumps infront of the former angel digimon of hope.

"Tk?! You're a digimon!" Angemon exclaims.

"Yes. And you're all humans!" Yolie cuts in. "We've all been over this ten times already!"

Digmon sighs. "As I was sayin' before, That energy wave thing somehow turned us Digimon into humans. And the humans into Digimon!"

"Great!" Tk says. "So, how do we change back?"

"I don't think we can." Digmon continues.

"WHAT!!?" Everyone asks, shocked.

"WHY NOT?!?!?!?!" Yolie asks.

"It was probably a one and a million digital anomaly!" Digmon says. "The chances of an identical energy wave with the ability to reverse the changes are one in ten million three thousand and a billion times that!"

"Since when did you get so smart?" Kari asks.

"Uh..." Digmon blinks. "Probably the Armor Digieggs left hints of their qualities in us!"

"Oh..." everyone nods in understanding.

**DIGIMON EMPEROR'S BASE_ _ _|**

"WORMON! Where did those stupid kids go!?" he shouts.

"I Don't Know!" Wormon shrugs. "After that energy burst we picked up registered, I lost their Digivice signals!"

"Grr...." The Kaiser of darkness punches a nearby wall. "Well, get them...!"

A simultaneous beep from a counsel nearby and Ken's Dark D-3 cut him off.

"Back!" Wormon finishes, hopping onto a counsel. "Right where they were last seen too! And...Oh...That's odd..."

"What is?" The Emperor asks, walking up to view what the digimon sees.

"Their signals..." Wormon says. "Some of them are different Digivice signals!"

"WHAT!?" The human checks his D-3, indeed the digivice signals are different, similar yet different. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know..." Wormon looks back sadly. "I wish I did though."

"Well...Let's find out!" The Digital Lord of Darkness smirks.

**BACK WITH THE DIGIMON AND HUMANS_ _ _|**

"It doesn't look broken." Kari says, on Nefertimon's shoulder, looking at the slightly charred pink D-3 digivice in her hand.

"Except for a few scorch marks!" Angemon remarks, while turning over the digivice for inspection by Tk.

"Can we get back to the real world?" Davis asks, on FlameDramon's head.

"Maybe." Digmon frowns, Cody on his shoulder. "But, if what ever happened to us IS revisable. It may not be if we travel back to the real world."

"I don't want to be a digimon forever!" Yolei cries from Shruimon's arms.

"I think." nefertimon cuts the crying former human now in training off. "We should take this as an opportunity to walk in our partner's shoes. So to speak."

"That's probably the best thing to do!" Cody agrees.

"I agree with Cody." Digmon says.

Flamedramon blinks. "So, we're trading places?"

"For a while at-least." Kari says, smiling.

"Then I'm in!" The digimon of courage turned human smiles.

"ME TOO! I always wanted to be a digimon!" Davis cheers.

"Yeah!" Tk nods.

"If Tk's willing to do it, So am I." Angemon says.

"But...but...but..." Yolei sniffs.

"Yolei." Shurimon says. "It's only going to be temporary."

"Well...fine!" the human female turned digimon nods.

**REAL WORLD_ _ _| CAMPING SITE_ _ _| **

"Izzy. PLEASE tell me you got your computer fixed!" Tai says. "Wow...I never thought I'd ever say that!"

Izzy sighs as he finishes re-screwing his computer back together. "Do you know how hard it is to find and replace broken circuits from a Small hand held messenger device like the D-terminal, Tai?"

"No." Tai responds.

"Then, I don't know yet. But...We'll see..." Izzy presses the button to turn on the computer.

Seconds pass of silence, and then...  
_**  
*CLICK!!! wwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr............***_

...The computer slowly starts up.

"Izzy! As soon as you get an connection up to the Digital World! Let me know!" Tai messes up the geniuses' hair before running off to tell Matt that their contact to the Digital World would soon be re-established.

**DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _| WITH THE CHOSEN_ _ _|**

Suddenly, A squadron of Airdramon, controlled by the Digimon Emperor, appear from nowhere. With the aforementioned bad guy on-top of the lead Airdramon.

"Guys! Hide!" Flamedramon and Davis say simultaneously. "We can't let Ken see us like this!"

"For once, he's smarter than me!" Digmon says. "Let's get a'hidein'!"

Seconds later, the humans turned digimon and digimon tuned humans are nowhere in sight and the Airdramon stop above where Davis and Flamedramon are standing, for confusion's sake We'll call Davis by his digimon name, and Flamedramon Davis for the following scene.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here!" The boy genius laughs upon spying the two chosen of courage and friendship. "A lone digi-looser and his Intraining Digimon! Why aren't you running?"

"Do we have to to fight you?" Davis asks.

"And who are you calling an In training!?" DemiVmon asks. "Ya in-training!"

The Digital Kaiser of Darkness frowns at that comment, not even noticing the digimon's different voice. "Well, where are your friends?"

"What Friends?" Davis and the digimon ask simultaneously.

"You're..." He stops. "Oh! I see, they're hiding! Well then. Tell me what that energy wave was!"

"We don't know! But: Would you believe it caused us to trade bodys?" Davis asks.

"No." The boy genius straightens his whip. "ATTACK!" He shouts. And the Airdramon launch their energy attacks.

"Uhoh." Both human and digimon switched places say simultaneously as the attacks near. One thought racing through their minds. _"DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!"_

Suddenly...  
**  
W-A-R-P A-R-M-O-R D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N_ _ _|**

...The Blue trimed D-3 digivice materilizes the Digiegg of Courage, as a beam of energy, which flows into DemiVmon. His body lengthens, and changes. Or in simpler terms...  
**  
"DEMIVMON! DIGIVOLVE TO!"**

...He digivoves.  
**  
"VMON!"**

The Now Rookie Vmon jumps off of Davis' shoulder, glows red and is encompassed in red, and shouts in Davis' normal voice...  
**  
"VMON! ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO!!!"**

Images of Agumon's Digivolution line flash by as the flames grow to the size of Davis.  
**  
"THE FIRE OF COURAGE! FLAMEDRAMON!"**

The flames vanish, revealing Flamedramon, only with davis' eye collor. He fires off a fire blast that deletes the Airdramon attacks.

"What just happened?" The digimon emperor blinks. "He digivolved from in training into an Armor level! It should've been blocked!"

"No Controll Spires." Flamedramon says in a slightly deeper voice that Davis'. Again, the Digimon emperor doesn't notice the voice change. "No digivoultion blocks!"

"But my Digivice!" He blinks, and somehow all the Dark Rings and Spials on the airdramon are gone, excludeing the one the Kaiser of Digimon is on. "WHAT?!?"

Flamedramon and Davis stand with their backs to a tree. Flamedramon answers. "Losing your power?"

"GRRR..." Ken Ichijouji, The Digimon Kaiser, and his Airdramon retreats. "WE'LL BE BACK!!!"

Seconds later, the Digiegg of courage returned to The D-3. Leaving Flamedramon as a Vmon. Well, now that the Digimon Ruler is gone, I'll be back to using the normal names.

"Woah..." Davis says. "Is that always what it feels like?"

"yep." Flamedramon nods.

"Cool..." Davis blinks.  
**  
REAL WORLD_ _ _|**

"TAI! MATT! I've got the gate program open!" Izzy exclaims.

The two chosen of Courage and Friendship soon run up.

"Well! Send an email!" Tai orders.

"I'm working on it..." Izzy says, typing away.

"I hope they're okay." Matt says, concern clear in his voice.

"They have to be." Tai sighs.

**DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _|**

"What was it like?" Kari asks.

"Like I got filled with energy! Then I was covered in flames!" Davis says.

"Did it hurt?" Tk asks.

"Not at all!" Davis replies.

"How did you do it?" Cody asks.

"I...I don't know!" Davis exclaims.

Flamedramon groans as the group walks through the Forrest towards the nearest Digital gate. "Why is it that they never ask us these questions when we first digivolve?"

"Because." Digmon replies. "They didn't realize they were going to be doing something similar soon!"

"And," Angemon adds. "Us digimon did the same thing back on file island during our first adventure!"

"Oh..." Flamedramon sighs.

"I jumped and fried those dark rings in the second he took to blink!" Davis exclaims.

"How long will they be doing this?" Flamedramon asks.

"As long as they keep digivolveing." Nefertimon smiles.

Before anyone can say anything more, the D-3's sound off with the same tone the D-terminals, which mysteriously vanished, did when a new message was present.

Digmon takes out his D-3, and presses a button, a holographic email appears over the screen.

"So that's where they went!" Angemon laughs looking at his D-3. "No wonder how The Digiegg of Courage came out of your D-3, Flamedramon!"

Shurimon opens the same hologram on his red D-3. "It's from Tai, Matt, and Izzy!"

"What?" Tk and Kari then run over from the group of digimon and over to their partners. "What'd they say!?"

"Warning: Digital energy burst coming your way! Best to return as soon as possible!" Digmon quotes. "Gee. That warning came a little TOO late."

"Yeah..." Flamedramon laughs.

**REAL WORLD_ _ _|**

"_A little too late!_What does that mean?" Tai asks.

"What...Does...That...Mean?" Izzy types out.

Seconds later...  
_  
"Tai, Matt. You're brothers to a Salamon and Tokomon. Vmon"_ Matt reads. "What?"

"What indeed!?" Izzy types out.  
_  
"WE GOT TURNED INTO DIGIMON!!!! DAVIS"_ Tai reads. "Huh?"

Izzy types.  
_  
"What do you mean 'huh?'!? I'm a human! Kari's a digimon! Gatomon" _Izzy reads and types. "Is this a joke?!"

After a moment, a picture of Digmon and Cody appears on screen with the caption: "No."

"Oh...That's not good..." Tai says. Izzy types quickly.  
_  
"OF COURSE NOT! Patamon"_Matt reads off the next reply. "What caused it?"

Izzy types, and recieves a responce immediately. _"That Energy Wave you warned us about A DAY too late! Yolei."_

"Oh...." Tai sighs. "Sorry! Izzy fried his computer trying to prevent the energy wave from coming through to our world!" No response. "I'll take that as a 'Sorry'!"

"_Yeah...Cody._ Well..." Mat sighs. "Tell them to open a gate for me to come through when they get to one!"

Izzy types, and the reply appears seconds later. _"We'll open a Gate when we find one! But untill then, I suggest radio silence. We need to keep moving so Ken's Digimon MixMatchMixUp doesn't come and eat us! Digmon."_

"MixMatchMixUp?" tai asks.  
_  
"Kimeramon. All"_

"Kimeramon?" No reply.

"Radio silence." izzy says with a sigh.

**DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _| FORREST OF RANDOM NOISES_ _ _| TWO HOURS LATER_ _ _|**

The digimon and humans that switched forms walk through the Forrest. A deadly silence surrounds the group. No sounds except their own feet on the ground.

"Remind me what this place is called again?" Digmon asks.

"The forrest of random noises." Nefertimon replies.

"Not that you'd know it because of that control spire." Angemon comments.

"Well, why don't we go knock it down?" Flamedramon asks.

"Most of us can't digivolve." Cody says. "Not that some of us would want to."

"And I don't think I can digivolve from all this walking!" Davis comments.

Flamedramon growls. "Grr....That's just great!"

"Let's try to take it down anyways!" kari suggests.

"Yeah!" The humans turned digimon cheer.

Shurimon sighs. "I wish I could fly right now..."

"I'd carry you if I could!" Yolei giggles.

Another sigh.  
**  
AT THE CONTROLL SPIRE_ _ _|**

Davis stands infront of the Control Spire. **"VHEADBUTT!!!"**He jumps right into the tower, and barely makes a dent. "Too much V and not enough head!" he comments dizzily before shaking his head out, and trying again. **"VHEADBUTT!!!"** A SMALL crack starts.

"C'mon!" Flamedramon sighs. "I took one out with a kick once!"

"You try then!" Davis exclaims.

Just as Flamedramon goes to take a step forward, the ground underneath the tower launches up, like an elevator, with Davis on top. Actually it is an elevator. A Kuwagamon runs out of the now open doors.

"It's Kuwagamon!" Tk exclaims.

"The first digimon we fought." Angemon continues.

"RRROOOAAARRR!!!" the digimon roars as Davis launches himself into the black ring around his waist.

"WAH!!!" Davis bounces off, and falls... It's a long way down... Deadly even for a Mega digimon.

"DAVIS!" Yolei screams, and flys off towards the falling human turned digimon.

"Yolei! Wait!" Shruimon starts after the girl turned digimon.

"Not good!" Cody says.

"DAVIS!!!!" Flamedramon shouts.

Suddenly...  
**  
D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N_ _ _|**

The Red trimed D-3 linking Yolei and Shurimon together squeals and lights up like the Fourth of July.  
**  
"POROMON! DIGIVOVLE TO!"**Yolei shouts, her form digivolveing into her Rookie stage. A purple feathered, obviously female, Hawkmon. **"HAWKMON!"**

With a sudden loss of air, Davis suddenly finds his crash course towards the ground altered by several degrees, and him and Yolei suddenly crashing into a tree with a snap.

"You okay, Davis?" Yolei asks, blushing, though not noticeable even through her feathers of a similar color, from their position on top of each-other inside the tree's remains.

"Fine...Just a little dizzy...And..." Davis suddenly notes her digivolution, and blushes, not all that noticeable through his scaled skin. "I'm fine..." he manages with a gulp.

"RRROOOAAARRR!!!" The Kuwagamon roars and flys at them.

"That's good." Yolei smiles, then launches into the air at Kuwagamon. "But now, I've got a bug to squash!"

"Yolei!" Shurimon shouts in happiness at his partner not being deleted, the D-3 at his waist shooting out a bright red beam of energy at Yolei.  
**  
A-R-M-O-R D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N_ _ _|**  
**  
"HAWKMON! ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO!"**she cries out as the energy of the Armor Digiegg of Love energizes her, allowing her to armor digivolve into...** "THE WINGS OF LOVE! HOLSEMON!"**

With a sudden burst of speed, the purple feathered Holsemon launches an energy attack from the metallic wings over her own normal ones. **"MACH IMPULSE!!!"**

The Black Ring around Kuwagamon shatters as one of the energy beams hits him, and the other impacts the still riseing tower, causeing it to explode, and the elevator to shirnk back into the ground.

Seconds later, Yolei's current form of Holsemon reverts to Hawkmon. "That was something else..."

"YOU DID IT!" Davis exclaims, having gotten out of the tree wreckage, and hugs her. "Thanks for saving me, Yolei!"

"Er...Uh..." Yolei blushes, noticeable this time though to it's deeper collor. "No problem, Davis..."

"Heh..." Flamedramon nudges Shurimon with his arm. "Bet ya ten Chocolate bars that they'll be together by the end of the year!"

The Samurai of Sincerity looks at him like he's crazy. "Make it twenty, and You're on."

Their human turned digimon partners glare at them.

Everyone else laughs.

**END CHAPTER_ _ _|**


	2. Little Angels of Hope and Light

**CHAPTER TWO_ _ _|**

The Digidestined and their digimon were transformed by a mysterious energy wave into digimon and humans! The Digimon Emperor attacked! And Davis, now a Vmon, Digivolved into Flamedramon! Then, When walking through a Forrest of random noises, A Kuwagamon atatcked! Yolei, now a Hawkmon, digivolved into Holsemon! And destroyed the Control Spire! The Gijinka DigiDestined and Digimon must now find a digital gate and contact the real world!  
**  
Angel's of Hope and Light!**  
**  
DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _| .. DESERT_ _ _|**

"From forrest to desert instantly." Daivs comments.

"The Digital World is an odd place." Shurimon says.

"Well." Flamedramon sighs. "It's way to hot, even for me!"

"I'm perfectly fine." Nefertimon smiles.

"You're an Egyptian style digimon." Kari comments, following along her partner's Shadow. "Egypt is nothing but a desert. So, of course you'd be fine in the heat of a stupid desert."

"You have it better than me..." Tk says with a sigh. "Darkbrown fur that REFLECTS light. I've got a pinkish white skin that ABSORBS light."

"You just gotta think cool!" Angemon smiles. "Imagine we're in a frozen tundra!"

"Now I'm freezing." Cody shivers from atop Digmon's shoulder.

"You need hats! Nice, wide brimmed, straw hats!" Digmon says.

"Really?" Yolei laughs from the air, and, just to to prove some point, swoops down and snatches Digmon's hat.

"HEY!" Digmon groans as Yolei drops his hat on Davis, who's smileing gratefully.

Several more minutes of walking pass...

"I'm thirsty!" Kari pouts.

"I'm Tired! Nice to meet ya!" Tk jokes.

Digmon glares at the drill icons on his gloves. "What I wouldn't give to have a nice pair of drills right now to tunnel down to a oasis!"

"Why can't we run into a digimon village?" Cody asks.

"That'd be too ironic." Flamedramon sighs...

"WATCH OUT!"

...Only to trip over a Yaamon a second later.

"Ironic huh?" Angemon asks.

"Who in the DigiWorld are you losers?" The Yaamon asks, angrily.

"Digidestined." Davis says.

"Oh! You've come to save us from the evil Emperor's Oh so Frightening Spire and his Controlled SkullSnimon! Oh joy of joys!" The Yaamon says with mock happiness and continues to hop along in the opposite direction. "Peh...The village's that shadow on the horizon, no it's not a mirage, if you're really that inter-rested in savein' it! Fine by me! Don't see if I care! Later, Digi-kids! Ba-boom!"

"Uh..." Flamedramon blinks. "are we going to take that as an invation to go and help?"

"I don't see why not." Digmon says. "Besides, it's better than walking through a desert with no real destination!"

"Agreed." Cody agrees.

**ELEMENTAL VILLAGE_ _ _| SEVERAL MINUTES LATER_ _ _|**

The humans and digimon switched rolls look in awe around the village, digimon of all types walk through it's streets. From the meanest Mega to the friendliest Fresh.

"WELCOME TO THE ELEMENTAL VILLAGE!" A Viral Gabumon welcomes the chosen to the village. "You must be the famed DigiDestined we've heard so much about!"

"That we are!" Flamedramon says while stepping forward, giving a thumbs up behind his back. "Well on our way to defeat the Digimon Emperor! Only..."

"You got lost in the desert?" The Gabumon asks with a chuckle.

"Yep!" Davis nods. "Uh...What's so funny?"

"Just that everyone used to get lost and stop for a visit to ask for a map out when they entered our fair desert." ViralGabumon explains pointing up to a hill with a control spire on it. "When the Kaiser placed that spire up on that far hill, Digimon stopped getting lost and asking for directions out. But, now that you're here, our luck's turned around! I have a feeling that we'll be seeing a free Digital World again in no time!"

"So, we'll just go knock that tower down then!" Davis and Flamedramon say simultaneously. "That should end your problems!"

The Gabumon sighs. "'Fraid it's not so easy. That hill's been cursed since the dawn of time. Any Digimon to reach the top is teleported away back to the village as soon as they clear the trees."

"Should we try long range attacks?" Yolei asks.

The Gabumon shakes his head. "Our resident Andromon already tried that."

"What happened?" Nefertimon asks.

"He lost his head." The Gabumon laughs. "And his Ultimate status. Ahh, Hagarumon hasn't stopped trying to digivolve back since!"

"Poor Hagarumon." Kari frowns.

"Dad!" A Purple Patamon shouts, flying up to the digimon. "Are you telling the only visitors we've had in months about Hagarumon, again?"

"Oh! Sorry..." The Gabumon apologizes, and turns to the digidestined. "DigiDestined, meet my young daughter, Tsukaimon! Tsukaimon, meet the world famous DigiDestined!"

"Dad, I'm twelve! I'm not that young!" The digimon looks at the group and blushes upon locking eyes with Tk for a split second. "It's nice to meet you all!"

Kari takes notice of this and, for some reason, frowns, not noticed by anyone though.

"Nice to meet you too!" Cody bows in greeting.

"Well, I suppose you're all staying for the night before taking out the tower?" The Gabumon asks.

"Sounds great!" Flamedramon says with glee, cutting off any chance for anyone to say "No" in any way possible.

"So..." Tk asks, getting into a matching walking pattern with the Tuskiamon. "Why's this place called the Elemental Village?"

Kari's frown, though not noticed still, deepens.

"Oh...Well..." The Tuskiamon recalls back in her memory of what she had been told. "It was founded by one of the Ten Legendary Warriors, Grumblemon of Earth, as a place of refuge for..."

Unnoticed by anyone in the town was a Shadow of a Snimon in the sky.

**THAT NIGHT_ _ _| VILLAGE INN (NOT THE RESTAURANT!)_ _ _| "HUMANS" ROOM_ _ _|**

"Well...I for one think that a good night's sleep is in order!" Flamedramon yawns and leans back into his bed. "GOOD NIGHT!" With that said, he's out like a light.

"Don't you think it's odd they separated us from our partners?" Digmon asks.

"No." Shurimon says. "I didn't detect any sense of dishonesty in their voices. So...We're safe..." He closes one eye. "But, just in case, I'll keep an eye open for any signs of danger."

"Fine..." Digmon sighs, leans back against the back of his bed, and pulls his recently reclaimed hat down over his eyes.

Nefertimon looks over at Angemon, and smiles. "Our first night as humans."

Angemon shrugs. "Nothing much different from our Champion and Ultimate forms."

"Except the wings." She points out.

"Yeah. Except that." He nods and lays down. "Well...See ya in the morning!"

She nods, and, only a second later, asks "Angemon?"

Her only reply is scilence from the room of steady breathing resulting from sleep.

With a sigh, Nefertimon lays back into her own bed, and closes her eyes.

**"DIGIMON'S" ROOM_ _ _|**

"Ninety-Nine!" Tk jumps in the air. "ONE HUNDRED!" he exclaims.

"Can you please be quiet?" Cody asks, hiding under a pillow.

"OneHundred and One!" Tk bounces again. "No!" Bounce. "Why should I? OneHundred Two!" Bounce. "OneHundred Three!"

"Because we all need to get some sleep." Kari comments.

"OneHundredFour!" Tk bounces again. "As soon as I reach Two hundred! Onehundred FI---WAH-OOF!!!"

Davis smirks as Tk, and the pillow he threw, connect with the wall with a sound thud. "I've always wanted to do that!"

"Me too!" Yolei smiles, and throws her pillow into the back of Davis' head.

"Hey!" he picks up the fallen pillow, and tosses it back at her.

She catches it with ease. "You're dealing with the master of Pillow Fight Wars here, Davis! You definitely don't want to challenge ME to a fight, now do you?"

He gulps, and risks his next joke. "No. Especially when it could be one of your cousins' feather's makeing the pillow we're fighting over so soft and cuddly!"

"OH! YOU'VE DONE IT THIS TIME, DRAGON-BOY!!!" The human girl turned bird jumps at the human boy turned dragon, and with a sudden thud, they land outside the room as Tk slams the door shut.

"That's mean." Kari giggles.

"Not when they give you a headache..." Tk groans and falls unconscious.

**THE NEXT MORNING_ _ _|**

Flamedramon walks out of the room he and the other digimon turned humans shared the previous night, and nearly trips over a large mound on the ground. "What the...?" He looks down to find Davis and Yolei curled together into a sphere for some odd reason. "I wonder why their out here..." Flamedramon gently nudges them both with his foot. "Wakey Wakey, Love birdies...Dragons...Bird and Dragon I should say. I guess..."

The two stir, and, without a second's notice, suddenly vanish in a blur...  
_**  
*SNAP!!!***_

...The wood that makes up the door to the room the humans turned digimon shared shatters, and...

"KIMERAMON IN A GRAVY BOAT!?"

...Davis races back out, dragging Tk right towards...  
_**  
*SPLASH!!!***_

...The nearby water trough for horse digimon suddenly has Tk as it's new occupant.

"That's what you get for locking us out last night!" Davis laughs.

Seconds later, Angemon walks out of the room. "What happened here?" He asks.

"Them." Flamedramon points to the soaked Tk and the laughing Davis. Seconds later though...

"Tokomon!" The Tsukaimon from before exclaims, being followed by Yolei, who's smirking oddly.

"Are you okay?" Tuskiamon lands on the ledge of the trough that Tk was resting in.  
_**  
*SPLASH!!!***_

...Only to lose her balance as a 'falling' purple feather bumps into her, causing the Tsukaimon to land on Tk.

"Uh...Hi..." Tk smiles, embarrassed.

Davis and Yolei laugh.

Nefertimon walks up, Kari in her arms. "What's up?"

As if to answer her question, a roar echos through the air. The villagers scatter for cover as twin purple arcs of energy run down the sidewalks of the street.

A skeleton looking insect Snimon emerges from the ground, and launches into the sky, a trio of Dark rings lay on his arms and neck.

"That is!" Flamedramon gulps.

The skullSnimon, however possible, turns around towards the ground, and launches twin purple arcs of energy at Davis, Yolei, Tk, and Tuskiamon, who are standing in fear of the digimon.

"DAVIS!" Flamedramon shouts, D-3 at the ready. "DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!"

Davis' fear grips him tighter as nothing happens.

"WHAT!?" Flamedramon looks at his inactive D-3 in confusion. "WHY DIDN'T IT WORK!?"

"TK!" Nefertimon, Angemon (Who's green trimed D-3 is glowing at the moment), and Kari shout as the human turned In training jumps out of the water, and into the direct path of the energy attacks.

Suddenly...

**D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N_ _ _|****"TOKOMON DIGIVOLVE INTO!" **Tk shouts as his ears turn into wings, only more serrated and more angled than a normal digimon of his following form, his body grows slightly more muscled, and golden colored fur grows on him. Tk exclaims his new name in his normal voice before he was turned into a digimon. **"PATAMON!!!"**

Tk turns on his side, and cuts through the energy attack of SkullSnimon's with one of his wings.

The skull digimon blinks in confuseion as the golden collored rookie flys up to his face and sucks in a deep breath of air. **"SOLAR SPHERE!!!"**He exhails, and a large sphere, reminscent of a sun launches out of his mouth...  
_**  
*BAM!!!***_

...Into the Skeleton Bug's eyes.

"RRROOOAAARRR!!!" The Skeleton Digimon fades away, surprisingly, allowing Tk to drop to the ground, gently.

"YOU DID IT!" Tsukaimon flies up, and hugs him. "You chased him off! Noone's ever managed to chase him off before!"

"It was nothing!" Tk smiles, then glares at Davis and Yolei and mouths "You're next" with his very scariest glare.

Davis and Yolei gulp and run towards Flamedramon, hideing behind his legs.

Kari, however, glares at Tuskaimon, still hugging Tk, this time though, Nefertimon notices it.

"Jealous?" she asks, in just a quiet a tone that Kari can hear.

Kari frowns and replies in the same lowered voice level. "No. I...What ever would give you that idea?"

"Just the fact that I know you better than you know yourself." Nefertimon says in response. "And, well, you leave your diary in plain sight. It's not all that hard for me to find what goes through your mind."

Kari frown deepens, more. "I...I'll let that comment about my journal slide...for now..."

"So?" Nefertimon asks.

"It's just silly...It's not like they're ever going to get together...Whats for me to be jealous of?" Kari says. "I mean...We're going to get back to normal...and...It's not like they'd be able to...well..."

"I knew it!" Nefertimon smiles. "You ARE jealous!"

"I..." Kari stops and frowns. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation right now..."

"Me either." Nefertimon smiles, more, as she hugs Kari. "I'm so proud!"

**TWO HOURS OR SO LATER_ _ _|**

"RRROOOAAARRR!!!" The SkullSnimon is back, attacking randomly.

"HEY! SKULLMON!" Tk insults, flying out into the digimon's range of sight. "Why don't you actually try to hit something!"

The Snimon growls and slashes his one bony sickle arm at the human turned Patamon.

Tk dives down. "MISSED ME!" A side shift to the right. "Missed again!"

The Skull Digimon launches two energy waves from his claws at Tk, who dives away, letting the attacks fly towards the Control Spire, one dissolves into data and reappears behind the SkullSnimon, while the other actually hits the tower, although with enough force to not even scratch it.  
**  
"SOLAR SPHERE!" **Tk launches off another miniature sun at the Snimon's left arm, hitting the intended target of the Black Ring, only minorly singeing it. "Drat!" Tk evades another swipe at him. "I could use some digivolveing here!" He exclaims.

"Working on it!" Angemon shouts back, messing with his digivice.

"Kari." Nefertimon informs. "He's an ultimate, Tk can't take him out with out some help!"

"What difference would I make?" Kari asks.

"A lot." Digmon says. "If you digivolve."

"But...I can't digivolve!" kari exclaims.

"Yeah well..." Davis says, runs out from their hiding place. "I'm going to go help him!"

"WAH!" Tk's luck finially runs out, and he gets hit, sending him flying into the Control Spire, only to reappear on the ground under the Snimon seconds later.

The Snimon flys down at him, ready to kill the pest that burned him in the eyes, only to get knocked back by Davis headbutting him in the chest.

"TK!" Kari jumps out and runs towards Tk.  
**  
A-R-M-O-R D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N_ _ _|**  
**  
"VMON! ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO! THE FIRE OF COURAGE! FLAMEDRAMON!**

The armor digimon encases himself in flame and continues his forward charge.

"Why didn't it work before?!" Flamedramon asks.

"No idea." Angemon replies, still trying to activate his own armor digiegg.

"My turn!" Yolei flys out towards the battle. Shruimon nods and presses the release button on his digivice.  
**  
A-R-M-O-R D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N_ _ _|**

**"HAWKMON! ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO! THE WINGS OF LOVE! HOLSEMON!"**

The two armor digimon push the skeletal digimon back towards the outside range of the town, in a hope to deactivate the Dark rings.

"Tk! Please!" Kari pleads, trying to get the Patamon to wake up. "Wake up!"

"Gnrh..." he mutters, and sits up. "Note to self: Don't try that again!"

"Tk! You..." Kari growls.

"No time to talk now! I got a plan!" Tk then flys into the air. "DAVIS! YOLEI! BRING HIM OVER THIS WAY!"

"What?" Davis asks. "You sure?"

"TRUST ME!" Tk smiles and heads toward the controll spire.

"HEY! YOU OVER GROWN BUG!" Yolei shouts in it's ear. "FOLLOW US!" Davis jumps to the ground, and runs towards the tower. Yolei glides over as well. The skull Bug Snimon follows them, Roaring all the way.

"What is he doing?" Flamedramon asks.

"Tk has a plan!" Angemon smiles. "I hope it's a good one."

Tk fires off a SOLAR SPHERE at the skull bug, and flys around to the back of the Control Spire, keeping well away from the energy the mountain emitted to teleport. "OVER HERE!"

"Brilliant!" Shruimon exclaims.

"What is?" Cody asks.

"I knew Tk was smart!" Nefertimon smiles.

"What?" Flamedramon asks. "What's going on?"

The SKullSnimon crashes into the control Spire, toppling it, and teleporting it, and the snimon itself back to the ground in the center of the village.

"That." Nefertimon says.

The SkullSnimon stands up again, and charges at the digimon chosen. "RRROOOAAARRR!!!"

Sudenly...  
**  
W-A-R-P A-R-M-O-R D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N_ _ _|  
**  
The Pink trimed D-3 linking kari and Nefertimon glows and shrieks.  
**  
"SALAMON! DIGIVOLVE TO!"**

Kari runs towards the digidestined, changing into a cat form. A brown furred Gatomon, with no gloves or a tail ring, and kari's normal eye color. **"GATOMON! ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO!"**She then glows and digivolves again. Into a brown furred Nefertimon, but otherwise the same as the original.  
**"THE LIGHT OF SMILES! NEFERTIMON!"**

The newly digivolved digimon slides in front of the skull bug, and growls. **"QUEEN'S TOMB!!!"**A large tablet of stone sprouts from the ground, with the image of a Gatomon on it, and blocks the rampaging digimon in his tracks. Another stone like it appears behind him, to his left, and his right, and finialy, over top.

The sounds of the SkullSnimon's struggleing come from inside suddenly stop.

Seconds later, the stone tomb explodes into data, leaving a normal Snimon, with three cracked Black Rings on the ground, in it's place.

Kari's armor form de-digivolves back into her previous Champion form of Gatomon. "What a rush..." she comments.

The town goers comeout of their houses and buildings, cheering.

"What happened to me?" The Snimon asks, confused. "Last thing I remember, I got snagged by those black rings! Then nothing but searing pain!"

"You mean you don't remember?" Tk asks, flying up. "You were attacking this whole town! As a Skeletal digimon no less!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry for that! And...Did you say 'Skeletal digimon'?" The Snimon blinks. "Shouldn't that be impossable for me, sence I'm an bug type?"

"Yeah! It should be!" Flamedramon says.

"Must've been the dark rings!" Davis comments, reverting to his Vmon form.

"That's it then! Our job's finished!" Yolei smiles. "We stoped the big bad skull bug, and got rid of the tower! We can go stop that mean old Digimon emperor now!"

"Don't you want to stay a while?" Tsukaimon asks Tk directly, even though the question was clearly directed at the whole chosen group. "In celebration of your victory?"

"Why not?" Angemon shrugs.

**HOURS LATER_ _ _| AT SUNSET_ _ _|**

Everyone in the village continues to dance, cheer, and do general party things.

"Well...I would, but..." Tk pauses, ears twitching. "Do you guys hear something?"

Tsukaimon nods. "I can hear it also."

Kari looks around, tilting her ears. "It sounds like..."

"KIMERAMON!" Nefertimon shouts, pointing up. Their, in the sky, is the Digimon Emperor's base, and Kimeramon right infront.

"Allright everyone! DUCK AND COVER!" Flamedramon shouts. "OR ARMOR DIGIVOLVE...  
**  
A-R-M-O-R D-I-G-I-V--O-L-U-T-I-O-N_ _ _|**

...NOW!"  
**  
"VMON! ARMOR DIGVOLVE TO!"**

**"HAWKMON! ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO!"**

**"FLAMEDRAMON!"**

**"HOLSEMON!"**

The the armor-ed human-digimon jump into action.

**"FIRE ROCKET!"**

**"MACH IMPULSE!"**

Kimeramon laughs and swats the attacks away.

"Great! Now what!?" Yolei asks.

"Like I know?!" Davis asks in reply.

Kimeramon races towards the main center of town.

**"GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO!"**Kari calls out, energy surrounding her digimon form. **"NEFERTIMON!"**

Kimeramon pulls up violently.

Tk dashes into the air faster than anyone could imagine, and fires another of his patented... **"SOLAR SPHERES!!!"**

Dozens of the micro-stars launch from the boy turned digimon's mouth at the chimera.

They don't even leave a scratch.

"Uhoh!" Tk dives towards the teleportation hill, in an hope to catch the Ultimate in a trap.

It doesn't work as Kimeramon just Slaps Tk into a nearby building.

Above them, the Emperor's base floats menacingly. "Fight all you like, you won't win." Ken smirks and laughs evilly from the control room.

Wormon gulps as he notices the Dark D3 start to glow oddly, a system error message on it's screen. "Un-able to open corrupted file."

Kimeramon roars. And the 'mons turned 'mans fail notice their D-3s showing a display message above the screens: "System virus detected: corruption prevented. Re-write program deleted..." it says.

Tk barrel-rolls away from one of Kimeramon's "HEAT VIPER" attacks. "Press L or R!" He mutters and fires a Solar Sphere in retaliation.

"If they could just digivolve into chapmion!" Angemon growls.

"Ultimate even!" Nefertimon adds.

Digmon glances to Cody, who's hiding underneath his hat. "Don't worry, we'll beat him!"

Kimeramon smashes a large stone wall with a picture of Gatomon on it as it tries to en-tomb him.

"No need to destroy my art!" Kari comments.

"We need a new plan!" Davis shouts.

"But what?" Yolei asks.

"Raaahhhh!" Tk charges at Kimeramon.

"If we keep rushing in seperately, he can hit us!" Davis realizes.

"Wah!!!' Tk is knocked back into a building, he falls down infront of Tsukaimon. She gasps.

"GROUP ATTACK!" Kari rallies. **"ROSETTA STONE!"**"You need to rest!" Tsukaimon worries over Tk as he struggles to stand. Yolei blinds Kimeramon briefly in order for the stone to hit it's mark.

**"RED SUN!"**

"I'm not giving up!" Tk comments, getting to his feet.

**"KNUCKLE FIRE!!!"**Davis uppercuts the mix-mash-up's jaw.

"You'll be killed!" The purple Patamon warns.

**"HEAT VIPER!!!"** The three armor levels dodge.

"No I won't!" The golden Patamon glows a similar color to his fur.

Suddenly, the Green D3 beeps loudly and materializes the Digiegg of Hope!

**"PATAMON ARMOR SHINKA!"**Tk's small body grows into a horse shaped form with wings, his golden colored fur continues onto this form as well, making the armor he wears seemingly blend into his body. **"THE HOPE THAT GALLOPS ACROSS THE HEAVENS! PEGASUSMON!"**

The flying horse launches up, his helmet glowing a royal Red. **"SOLAR MATRIX!"**

A large red triangle shaped beam of energy launches from the similarly shaped indent on the armor, right at Kimeramon. It hits the Ultimate square in the back, making it roar in pain.

"Welcome to the fight, G.H.!" Davis jokes.

"About time!" Yolei rolls her eyes. "We've been loosening him up for ya!"

Tk laughs. "Yeah! Thanks for that!"

"Now if you'll just stay put..." Kari flys by, golden energy brimming around her front paws. "Let's wrap this battle up!"

The energy sparks over to Tk's front legs, forming a large rope of energy. "What the...?!" With out any explanation, the child of Light flys circles around Kimeramon, literally wrapping the chimera up in holy energy, with a nicely tied bow on top of the Ultimate's head.

"Now he can't move!" Nefertimon gasps.

"Why didn't we ever try that!?" Angemon asks her.

"Order up!" Davis calls as he launches a blast of fire.

"Putting a spin on it!" Yolei spins rapidly into a tornado, amplifying the fire attack several times over.

"Now you won't look pale at the beach!" Tk throws his wings open, launching out a barrage of micro-suns.

Kari rolls her eyes and says nothing as she then entraps Kimeramon and the combined attacks inside a tomb of stone.

Everyone cheers as Kimeramon is deleted forever.

"Who rocks?" Flamedramon pumps his fist into the air. "We rock!"

Up in the skys, the flying base retreats higher into the cloud cover. "Grr! They destroyed Kimeramon!"

"Well, he had it comming." Wormon comments.

the emperor glares at the worm. "What did you say?"

Wormon gulps. "Well, he ate all my cookies without asking first!"

Ken blinks at his partner's comment, wondering if he was really serious or not.

**THE NEXT DAY_ _ _|**

The Digi-Destined and their partners prepare to leave the now beautiful town.

"So...You're leaving?" Tsukaimon asks Tk.

"Yeah. We need to stop the Emperor." He nods.

Kari just looks at the sky, trying to ignore the two chatting digimon.

"I have to say, it was a blast!" Flamedramon shakes hands with the viral Gabumon.

"Heh." The digimon leader nods. "Thanks for helping our small little village."

"It was our pleasure!" Davis smiles.

"It just doesn't seem right to let you go though." The Gabumon continues, casting a glance at his daughter. "with out some sort of reward."

"Nah!" Digmon starts. "We don't need any money!"

"No-No!" The gabumon shakes his head. "That wasn't at all what I was implying."

Yolei elbows Davis. "Ten bucks says he's gonna have his daughter follow us around."

The Viral Gabumon's ears perk up. "Now say! That's an idea!"

"What?" Kari walks over.

"I was actually going to give you all a map out of the desert, but what better way to say thanks, than to send a wander-lusting guide!" The vrial gabumon smiles.

At this line, Tsukaimon looks up. "What? Dad! You can't be serious!"

"Yeah!" Kari agrees. "You can't be serious!"

**SOMEWHERE IN THE DESERT_ _ _|**

"he was serious." Kari growls as she watches Tk and Tsukaimon chat up a storm.

Nefertimon pets her partner on the head. "Now now. Green _**so **_isn't your collor!"

**END CHAPTER TWO_ _ _|  
**  
I'm leaving for Mysterium today! So, I figured I might as well give Something before I left!

_DTC


	3. Off on a tangent

**OWN NOTHING, THAT I DO.**AN: aaaaaaaaaaaaaand....I go off on a completely different direction than I planned. And I'm still going off on a tangent now that I finish writing chap 5.

IN ESSENCE: I have absolutely no clue where this will end up. O_O

_DTC

**START CHAPTER THREE_ _ _|**

After a detour to a small town hidden in a desert, the chosen discover one of the Emperor's failed experiments. Kari's evolution to Nefertimon entraps and frees the Skeletal Bug from the Dark Rings, only for Kimeramon to show up a few minutes later! In a do or die attempt, Tk evolves into Pegasusmon! A combined attack from our Digital Humans saves the day, and destroys Kimeramon once and for all! But does the emperor have something else planned?

_**Off on a Tangent...**_

**HUMAN WORLD_ _ _| THAT NIGHT_ _ _|**

Izzy growls. "I can't get the digivices to re-connect."

"Keep trying." Matt orders.

"If they've set them to silent, There's nothing I can do to re-contact them." Izzy sighs.

Tai places his hand on Izzy's shoulder. "It's okay, Izzy. If anyone can get through a simple digivice privacy barrier, you can!"

"Gee, thank's, Tai." Izzy smiles.

"Now then...Let's get crackin'!" Tai claps his hands together.

**DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _| FORREST OF IRRELEVENT ROAD SIGNS_ _ _|**

"...So that's why you should never, _**ever**_touch these red spotted, blue striped, green Boukenger berries!" tsukaimon scolds Davis. "Understand me?"

"yes miss." Davis sighs. "Never touch the green striped, blue spotted red Abaranger nuts."

Tsukaimon growls and goes to hit the dragon on the head, if it weren't for the fact that Tk wraps his wings around her, preventing such a dangerous action from happening. "Now, you know Davis doesn't mean it!"

"I know he doesn't mean it." The purple version says to the gold version. "But I'm annoyed at the fact that he doesn't get it!"

Kari rolls her eyes and jumps from branch to branch of the trees, snatching a fresh fruit whenever possible. _'I never knew how easy gatomon had it! This is not only a whole lot easier to walking, but it's waaaaaaaaaay more fun!'_

Cody, still in his Upamon form, considers the dangers of being a digimon. _'they all seem to be more like digimon than than human now...Does digivolving do this? Is it natural? Tk even seems to like our latest teammate more than a friend. And she's a digimon!'_ he frowns. _'The digimon seem more human than digimon now too.'_Angemon and Nefertimon laugh as Shurimon falls out of his tree. _'Will we all be back to normal when we get turned back? Will we ever get back to normal? What about school? If we're gone for too long, people will suspect something...'_his ponderings are interrupted as Digmon picks him up.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Ah..." Cody blinks. "What do you mean?"

"You always get this really serious look on your face whenever you're thinking about something." Digmon shrugs. "It shows. Even as a digimon."

Cody sighs. "I'm just wondering if we'll ever get back to normal."

"Ah. I see." Digmon nods. "I figure it this way, our chances of turning back to normal were much higher when in the digital world and when Kimeramon was alive. I thought, Kill Kimeramon, kill the source of our changing."

"What?!" Cody exclaims. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Kimeramon attacked before I could tell everyone my theory." Digmon grumbles.

"Oh...What about now?" Cody asks. "Do I even want to know?"

"The actual numbers?" Digmon laughs. "No. But, as long as we don't enter the real world, our changes should be easier to reverse."

Cody nods. "Plan on telling them this?"

"When the time's right." Digmon glances around at the digimon and the humans enjoying themselves. "it's too happy a time right now to bring it up."

"Bring what up?" Flamedramon asks as he walks by.

"Just ah..." Digmon starts.

"if he should tell Tsukaimon that he ate one of those berries!" Cody covers.

"oh..." Flamedramon winks. "riiiiiight. Yeah, I'll let you guys figure out to tell her that..." he walks off.

Digmon sighs in relief. "Man, Cody. When did you learn to be that quick on the draw when it came to covering like that?"

Cody blinks. "I...I don't know."

It was about half an hour later and the small group of humans and digimon were sitting around a recently made fire (Courtesy of Davis) with their food cooking on it.

Nefertimon glances around as the stars start to fall. "So..." she starts, cutting into the deep conversation, immediately silencing it. "Who's going to take first watch."

Davis and Flamedramon immediately jump up. "WE WILL!"

"Someone who's not going to fall asleep?" she adds.

The two fire chosen sit down with a sigh.

Digmon raises his hand. "Me and Cody can do it."

Cody glares at his digimon partner turned human.

"Sound's good." Tk nods. "Me and Angemon can take second watch."

"We'll do third!" Kari does a flip in the air.

"Fourth." Shurimon states.

"Does that mean we get last?" Flamedramon sighs.

"Yep." Davis nods.

Flamedramon sighs.

Tsukaimon shakes her head. "Are they always like this?" She asks in a whisper to Tk.

He nods, and she laughs.

Kari grimaces, but otherwise ignores the exchange.

Nefertimon sighs, thinking. _If she just got over that small bit of fear, she wouldn't be going through this right now._

Soon, dinner was cooked and eaten, and everyone except Digmon and Cody went off to sleep. They had decided on two hour shifts, starting at eight so that they could get up at Six and find a Digi-Port and resume contact with the human world before the Digimon Emperor woke up and ruined their day.

So, it was about half an hour into the first shift, when Cody and Digmon had finished counting the stars in the sky and decided on continuing their earliar talk.

"I just don't get it." Cody continues. "Why did we get turned into digimon, and you into humans?"

Digmon raises an eyebrow. "I don't know exactly." he takes out the D-3 and stares at it's screen. "Just that whatever Kimeramon did, it was at some moment when the digivices were trying to re-format something, causing it to go crazy. Some protocol got flipped about or something, and the Digital world compensated."

"The energy wave." Cody surmises.

"Exactly. Now if we could re-invert the broken file, or fix whatever's wrong, the Digital world should re-compensate and return us to normal." Digmon sighs. "But I don't know how to do that!"

Cody looks up to his partner. "I just hope whatever happened to us isn't permanent. What happens when school starts?"

Digmon grimaces. "It could be a problem for some of us." he glances towards Flamedramon and Davis. "We would have to tell your parents about what happened. Except for them. They could blend in easily."

"Same for Tk and Angemon." Cody adds.

"Nefertimon could just say that Kari Dyed her hair blond and started wearing colored contacts." Digmon shrugs. "And no-one would be the wiser."

Cody nods. "But otherwise, as far as anyone else would know, Yolei and Shurimon could be on an exchange program. Same with us."

Digmon nods. "Then we have our cover stories. But, we would still have to explain everything to your mom and Yolei's Family in order for it to work."

Cody closes his eyes. "I hope we don't have to."

The air is silent for another fifteen minutes or so, until....

_**"KRAH!!!KRAH!!!"**_ spits through the air, immediately jolting the two watch guards to attention.

Digmon looks up and glares at the diving digimon, a pterodactyl like machine digimon with an armament of missiles and a Dark Ring around it's neck. "Cody..."

"I know." the In-training level nods.

**D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N_ _ _|**

Cody glows and starts to evolve. _**"UPAMON DIGIVOLVE INTO! ARMADILLOMON!"**_

He jumps into the air, and rolls into a sphere. _**"DIAMOND SHELL!"**_Cody spins rapidly, and rams into the armored pterodactyl, sending it into the ground un-controlled.

With a grace no-one had seen before, Cody lands on the ground on all four feet out of sphere form.

The Pteramon gets to it's feet.

Cody narrows his eyes.

Pteramon then jumps into the air, flying away, the dark ring laying shattered on the ground.

Cody looks over to Digmon. "You're stronger than you look."

Digmon shurgs. "So I am."

The rest of the first shift went rather smoothly, except for Tk and Angemon being surprised that Cody was in his rookie form now when they came to take over.

Tk and Angemon's shift also went un-interrupted, same for Kari and Nefertimon's, Yolie and Shurimon's and Davis and Flamedramon's shifts.

Now it was morning, and the chosen were eating breakfast, or what could be considered breakfast in the digital world.

"Ick..." Nefertimon grimaces at the brown mush that was supposed to be oatmeal. "I wouldn't eat this even if I was an in-training!"

Flamedramon however had no such problem downing the mushy, mush.

Davis pales. "How can he eat this stuff?"

Tk frowns. "Who brought it anyways?"

"Tai-" Kari shrugs. "-made me bring it. Said it was pretty good."

Yolie tosses her oatmeal into the fire, making it flare up. She gulps. "Remind me to kill Tai when we get back, okay?"

Shurimon shakes his head.

**MEANWHILE_ _ _| SOUTHERN QUADRANT_ _ _|**

Kimeramon opens his eyes, and glances around. His data was suspended in the air by four beams of light, barely held together by his sheer force of will.

There was a small silver cart coming up the track, being followed by a weird red substance. Kimeramon growls. He could sense it was bad. But he could also sense Digivice signals.

The humans who had sent him here were comming to finish the job.

Tearing out of his bonds, Kimeramon races towards the cart, now free falling back down to the red substance without the light tracks, with a roar.

Kimeramon was going to kill them if it was the last thing he did.

**BACK AT OUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _|  
**  
Izzy's face appears on the portal's screen. _"hey, guys!"_

"Hey Izzy!" Tk waves while everyone else gives various states of greeting.

_"So, what's new?"_ Izzy jokes.

"Well." Flamedramon starts. "We got turned into humans, and they got turned into digimon."

"We also got ourselves a guide." Nefertimon adds with a smile, while Kari frowns.

_"A guide huh? So, what about this Kimeramon you guys were talking about?"_ Izzy asks.

"Toast." Angemon reports. "Kari as Nefertimon entombed him with Davis', Yolie's, and Tk's attacks."

"Digitized!" Davis backflips.

Cody steps forward. "Do you think it'd be a wise idea to come through the gate as we are?"

_"It should be."_izzy replies.

"I have my doubts." Digmon starts. "With Kimeramon gone, it'd be an even more dangerous risk."

_"You still have to bring Ken back."_comes Tai's voice as he steps into view of the camera. _"Hey, guys!"_

"Onii-san!" Kari runs over to the screen and looks her brother in the eye. "Hi..."

_"Woah...Kari?" _Tai blinks and laughs. _"Wow, mom will never believe this."_

"If we can find a way to reverse this, we won't have to." shurimon breaks into the conversation. "Though, we do have a contingency plan just in case it isn't."

_"Contingencey plan?"_Matt asks from off screen.

_"Yeah, it like a plan B. Right Izzy?"_Tai asks.

_"Close enough."_ is the genius' reply. _"anyway, guys, I have a plan. I'll change the gate program so it inverts the ones and zeros inside you as you come through the gate, it should reverse the effects."_

"That should fix it?" Flamedramon asks.

_"That, or send you to an alternate universe."_Izzy replies seriously.

_"Send them to an alternate universe!!?"_Tai asks, outraged.

_"They'd just have to go back through again! And try again!"_

_"And what if that doesn't work?"_Izzy is yanked off screen by Matt. Tai takes his seat and grins.

_"So, what's it like to be a digimon?"_ he asks.

"Not so bad." Davis replies as he gazes around the Forest absentmindedly. "There are a few perks..."

"like a body that's immune to your expired oatmeal." tsukaimon buts in and bows. "I'm Tsukaimon, nice to meet you."

_"You're their guide?"_Tai asks, amazed.

"They saved my village." Tsukaimon glances to Tk and smiles.

_"Ah..."_Tai nods. _"So...You guy's digivolved?"_

Yolie nods. "Yup. What a rush!"

_"I can imagine...Oh..."_ the screen flickers. _"...Uh...HEY! Izzy! The screen's flash---!"_ it cuts off.

Angemon frowns. "That's got to be a bad sign."

**SOUTHERN QUADRANT_ _ _|**

It was a bad sign from the get-go when Rika and Renamon nearly missed the Ark.

And it was now fully realized for what it was with The Ark being attacked by Kimeramon.

His Ghostly claws were penetrating the hull, but other than leaving long, glowing, green marks on the hull, nothing else was wrong.

But the same couldn't be said about it's inhabitant's. Kimeramon's frustrated and confused roars were screwing with everyones data. However, it's effect was most pronounced on Jeri.

Her body was flashing like an old, broken tv set. And small red globs recognized as the D-reaper's data bubbles were flowing off of her at an imposable rate.

The Tamers made an immediate guess.

"Jeri's been replaced by a D-reaper clone!" Henry gasps as he holds his sister, Suzi, and her partner, Lopmon, away from the clone.

"And she's eating through the hull!" Ryo points out. "We're going to be Kimeramon's lunch if that thing breaks through!" he hates Kimeramon. With apt reason.

"How? when?" Takato asks.

"How did we not notice?!" Renamon asks. "She was silent the whole trip here, not even crying."

"Renamon's right! Her digivice is off too!" Terriermon points out the said D-ark, it had a blood red circle instead of bright yellow. "How did we miss that?!"

"That's the million dollar question!" Rika growls.

"Right after 'Why is a Ghost from the TV show attacking us?!'" Kazu shouts.

"Ark!" Guilmon begs. "Please!!! Get us out of here!!"

The ark isn't responsive though, it's systems are already beyond repair with Kimeramon's attacks combined with D-jeri's dissolving.

The Ark jerks as Kimeramon lands a solid blow on the bottom of the ark with his Heat Viper attack, sending it rocketing up, and making the spot where D-Jeri was sitting to explode away, sending the agent tumbling down into Kimeramon's body.

A violent flash of light occurs as the Ark's slowly disloving body rockets towards earth.

"That can't be good." Kenta gulps.

"Thank you captain obvious!" Monodramon gulps as a green shock wave hits the ark, adding way much more speed than necessary, sending Impmon out the front dash, and everyone else to the floor.

Not much else can be done as the barrier is breached.

**HUMAN WORLD_ _ _| SHINJUKU PARK_ _ _|**

Yamaki grimaces as the digital field emerges, only an Electric Green jell-o like substance instead of the bog standard white fog. _This can't be good._

Indeed, it wasn't, as a familiar purple imp is thrown at high speeds from the fog with a "splooosh" into the distance as the field starts to spark.

"This isn't good." Riley frowns as her computer overloads. "I'm reading a massive overload of energy through a feed back similar to the Juggernaut core!"

"Meaning?" yamaki asks as the field starts to slowly expand.

"Meaning..." Riley is cut off as the field rushes out in an explosion, covering almost every square inch of the planet before being replaced by a normal Digital field a second later.

No-one can explain what has happened, becase no-one smart enough is conscious to figure it out.

**BACK ONE DIMENSION_ _ _| THE EMPEROR'S BASE_ _ _|**

Ichijouji, Ken, AKA the Digimon Emperor, was busy powering up his latest invention. A trans-dimensional rift generator. The DigiDestined's mysterious Energy wave had given him an idea.

"They're not from this world, or from mine, and there is no realistic way they could have switched places with their partners. The Digivice signals and their different evolution lines are a clear example of this..." The super smart boy reasons. "So, it stands to reason, that they're from another Digital world, similar, yet different, to this one." He smirks. "The question is: Why should I be limited to _one_ digital world, when I could rule dozens?!" The Emperor presses the green button before him, and the round chamber to his right flashes with energy.

Ken laughs like a mad man as a thick fog materializes within it.

A flash of light, a crack, and the door explodes away, letting the fog enter the room.

The Digimon Emperor coughs. "What is this stuff?"

_*click, click, click*_

A humans form walks out of the chamber, it's form obscured by the fog, also coughing.

"It...it worked!" Ken laughs. "I successfully brought someone from another Digital World into my own!"

"Wait, you brought me here!?" The person asks in a female voice as she turns to face the emperor. "I thought that device of mine would have...!

The emperor takes in the girl's form, brown hair-let loose-, a skin tight, black leather jumpsuit-similar to his own, yet different-, sungoggles-like his own-covver her eyes, she also carries a handle at her waist, looking like it would emit a laser of some sort. "Who...?"

"-And another thing... You may call me, the D-Queen." She smirks. "And you are...?"

"The Digimon Emperor." is his reply.

"Well, Kaiser boy, your world and mine seem to have crossed pattern buffers somewhere." the girl removes her glasses, revealing her brownish-red eyes. "And I'm grateful for that. The Chosen of my world were moments away for killing me, had your device not teleported me the last second."

Ken tenses, and removes his own glasses. "You're...One of the DigiDestined from my world!"

"So are you!" the girl-who, now that the fog has dispersed, is revealed to be none-other than Kari!- also tenses up.

They stare at each other for a moment and then laugh.

"I planned on rulling the universe by myself with this device." The Emperor smirks. "But one man alone can't hold an empire aloft."

"Well then," the Queen laughs. "What do you say we work together to take over the known worlds?"

"Sounds...delightful." He smiles.

"Puuuuuurfect." she smiles back.

**WITH THE Gijinka_ _ _|**

Angemon frowns as the sky suddenly grows dark and stormy. "Something's wrong."

"No duh." Nefertimon frowns as the wind rushes by.

Yolie wraps one of her wings/hands around Davis' arm so she won't be blown away by the wind. "What's causing it?"

"Three guesses." Flamedramon frowns as he points up towards the floating base of the Digimon Emperor. "And the first two don't count."

**ARMOR DIGIVOLUTION_ _ _|**

_**"DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!!!"**_

**"HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE INTO...! The Wings of Love! Holsemon!"**

**"PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO: The Hope that Gallops accross the Heavens! Pegasusmon!"**

**"GATOMON! ARMOR DIGIVOLVE! The Light of Smiles! Nefertimon!"**

"All aboard!" Tk jokes as Angemon climbs on and pulls Cody up. Tsukaimon lands easily on his head.

Shurimon says nothing as he helps Flamedramon and Davis onto Yolie.

Kari rolls her eyes as Nefertimon easily jumps onto her previous form, only pausing to help Digmon up.

"Let's Go!" Davis cheers as the three flying digimon that were humans take off towards the base.

The Base's Defences were lowered for some reason, a stupid one, Kari thought, during a storm like this.

"What's he up to?" Yolei asks.

"I don't know." Tk answers.

"But it can't be good." Cody finishes.

"But, this is our one shot at taking him down, once and for all." Digmon reasons.

Flamedramon smashes his fists together. "Let's do this then!"

A moment later, a bright white light emerged from somewhere around the base, just in front of them.

Everything goes black.

**INSIDE THE CONTROLL ROOM_ _ _|**

The D-Queen, as she called herself, watches in interest as five digivice signals approach the base's temporal displacement field's edge. She presses an intercom button. "Are we ready?"

_"Ready as ever."_comes the Digimon Emperor's voice from the power room. _"Commencing ship wide Dimensional Gate in Three..."_

"Two..." She continues. If this was timed just right, they would send those five digivices across the known universe, and they would start ruleing a new one.

_"One..."_ he finishes.

_***SKREEEEEReeeeReeeReeeReeeereeee......***_

Kari from an alternate universe smiles as the five signals penetrate the shield and vanish in a flash of light. "YES!" She cheers, briefly wondering how Ken came up with this device in the first place. The world around them however, didn't change, and dismissed this wandering thought.

_"Hold on...I had a lever turned the wrong way..."_ Ken pauses. _"There, I got---!"_

The world went white.

**SHINJUKU PARK_ _ _| THE ARK_ _ _|**

Renamon opens her blue eyes as a bundle of pain shoots through her body from her legs and somewhere on her left side. She doesn't move, or rather, she can't. A large sheet of Chrome-Digizoid, the compound making up the Ark, pins her to the ground.

Sparks shoot from the wall, and metallic groans emanate from all around her. The last thing she remembered... Kimeramon!

Renamon grimaces as she feels a small pin prick of pain on her right arm. Only, it was different. It was a human's arm. A human females to be precise. With a small, bleeding gash running from her elbow to a few centimeters before her wrist decorating it. She flexes a finger, and it moves. Not a hallucination caused by the crash then...

"Renaaaaamon!" Comes a familiar voice from near by. She looks up to see a small-er version of Takato with red hair walking towards her, his body was covered in scratches, none of them bleeding though. He was easily recognizable as Guilmon by his voice, his damage resistant skin, and the way he walked, as if he had a tail still, which he doesn't.

"Over here." She manages out. The small boy that used to be a red dragon digimon glances around untill he spots her, he blinks and tilts his head. "Renamon? You look funny..."

"So do you..." Renamon says. "Can you get me out?" She asks.

Guilmon nods, then turns and runs somewhere obscured by metal. A few seconds later, though seeming an eternity due to the pain, Guilmon returns, pulling someone who looks like Kazu in a robotic suit by the arm. Ah! It was Kazu!

"Dude! You too?!" he blinks, and looks her over. What? What was wrong? "Ah...okay...then..." Kazu bends down and pushes the metal sheet up, off of her, then tosses it through the roof...Wait...The roof? Renamon glances up and spots where the metal had come from in the first place, the roof had collapsed in where she had been standing. She barely noticed that she had long, blond hair somewhat covering her eyes. "Oh...That's just..." Kazu mutters before collapsing. She frowns and looks down over herself, besides the obvious lack of fur, and the clothes that humans always wore, she didn't...

Oh...

There was a metal pipe sticking out through her lower left leg, and her lower right was bent unnaturally. Broken. Blood was flowing freely from her left leg, onto the ground, making it seem as if her right leg was bleeding also.

Guilmon makes a near choking sound. "R-renam-mon...." he collapses too.

She sighs. Why was it things never went right with them?

It was a few minutes later when a girl with light pinkish hair (near white), and blue eyes came up to her, speaking in a language she didn't recognise. There was a heart tatooed onto her right shoulder. Who...? A gomamon with blue hair hops up a moment later. "Marine Angemon! Wait up!" OH! Kenta! He'd just gotten his digivice after finding the tiny mega inside his pocket a moment before Kimeramon attacked.

The girl says something and waves fanticly at Renamon's legs. Kenta the Gomamon nods. "Okay okay! I get it!" he turns to Renamon. "She wants to know if you can feel your feet!"

Renamon nods, thinking. _Where's Rika? Wasn't she right next to me when we crashed?_

"Ah! What happened to Kazu and...uh...Guilmon?" Kenta asks, snapping her out of her thinking a moment before another sharp burst of pain shoots from her left leg.

Renamon winces and looks down to see that her leg had been pulled from the pipe. Marine Angemon smiles and starts to wrap her leg up with some cloth that had been found somewhere.

Renamon looks back to Kenta and replies briskly. "They fainted at all the blood."

Kenta glances to the ground where her legs were and gulps. "Yeah...That's a lot of blood..."

"Kenta." Renamon snaps him out of his trance. "What happened? Where's Rika? Takato? Henry?"

"Rika and Takato?" Kenta hops off for a moment, then returns. "Henry can't find them!"

"What about Calumon?" Renamon continues.

Marine Angemon starts to talk. Kenta then translates. "Didn't you see? He went out after the purple pig...Er...Impmon!"

Renamon frowns. If Calumon was lost again, and half of the Tamer's group was injured or missing. What were they going to do?

Marine Angemon says something before she Twists Renamon's right leg into it's rightful position. Her world fades away in pain.

**SOMEWHERE IN A BUILDING ABOVE THE DIGITAL FIELD_ _ _|**

Impmon opens his eyes to a pounding headache, and one of his two 'tamers', a brown haired girl with brown eyes named Ai. "Oi...did ya git da number on dat truck?" he asks.

The girl's worried expression lightens as she smiles. "You're okay!"

"'Course I'm okay..." Impmon sits up, but falls back again. "As okay as anyone could be being tossed from da Digital world through the barrier and into da real one to...where-evers...I..am...?"

"My Aunt's appartment." Ai answers. "She's got this whole floor to herself!"

"Dat so, huh?" Impmon laughs. "Ugh..." he stops. "remind me not to do dat, 'kay?"

She nods.

"So..what happened since I...ah... left...?" he asks.

"We got a dog!" Ai smiles, then frowns. "Mako and mom went to take him on a walk last night, then you flew through a window. Their was this big green jelo thing that turned into a frog, and they haven't come back yet..."

"Wait, Green Jello thing into a _frog_?" She must've meant _fog_. "How long have I been out?" Impmon sits up.

"About a day." Ai frowns.

"And they aren't back yet?" Impmon asks. "What 'bout your aunt?"

"She was working..." Ai nears tears. "Now all these monsters keep flying around outside and-and-and..."

Impmon hugs her. "Shhh...It's okay. I'll fight 'em off!" He frowns. _Monsters? Digimon? What's with this digital field business?_ "Let me see this 'fog', okay?"

Ai frowns. "You're not going to leave...are you?"

"No. No I'm not." he replies. "I jus' want a good look at it! Ta see what I'm dealin' with 'ere!"

"Okay." She sniffs, and then leads him to a window in the kitchen. "It's down...way down..."

Impmon climbs up onto the sill, pushes it open, and gazes down. The building extended down two or so floors before it vanished into a Digital Field. A Big Digital field. Looking towards the horizon, all there was to see was fog, and the tippy top of a few buildings. Impmon looks up, to see how high the building was; Nothing but clear blue skys. They were on the top floor. He climbs back inside and closes the window. "Ai, how big is dis buildin'?"

Ai blinks. "Fifty Stories."

"Fifty?" he repeats silently. "A fourty-nine storie high digital field? Extending in all dirrections?" he frowns.

"and we're on a mountain." She adds.

"A...Mountain!?" Impmon asks. If they were fifty stories up from the base of the top of some stupid mountain extending way up into the sky, then...!

"Mom says Tv would help with the weather, but it's not..." Ai points towards the said televison set on the counter top nearby. It showed a Tv studio, wrecked with what looked like digimon attacks. Impmon's mouth starts to hang open.

Ai finds a remote and silently changes channels.

It was a weather station, only the weather casters were Digimon, Elecmon, and they were talking about anything but the weather.

_*click*_

Washington D.C., inside the white house, or rather, what was left of it. A skullGreymon was stomping the building to pieces.

_*click*_

It was a talk show, Gatomon all around fighting in a gigantic fur ball.

_*click*_

A ski resort. Frozen solid by ice digimon of all types.

Impmon's mouth goes dry as each channel gets progressively worse than the last. Every news station, every Talk show, every live action soap opera, everything filmed live around the world was... Digitized.

"Ai..." he gulps. "I've seen enough..."

She presses the power button, and the Tv turns off. "What is it?"

"Nothin' good...

...Nothin' Good at all, Ai..."

**END CHAPTER THREE_ _ _|**


	4. Going where noone has gone before!

**START CHAPTER FOUR_ _ _|**

Worlds damaged! Kimeramon's evil has spread from world to world! Ken doesn't beleive the Body switch truth! He's gone from this world to another! Now what will we do?! Ai Yi Yi Yi Yi Yi Yi Yi Yi!

**SOMEWHERE IN THE HUMAN WORLD_ _ _|**

Nefertimon's eyes slowly peel open. She groans at the bright light. "Ngh...Where...?"

"Nefertm...Neferti! You're awake!" Comes the familiar voice of Digmon.

Nefertimon glances over to her right. She was back in Kari's room! And Digmon was leaning against the door frame. "Digm...?"

"Shhh!" The Knowledgeable one races over and clamps his hand over her mouth. "We're not where it seems."

At that moment, Kari walks through the door frame. Not a Gatomon-Kari, Nefertimon's partner, but a Human-kari! And she was wearing Tai's goggles! "You're up! That's great!"

"What...?!" Nefertimon glances to Digmon. He grins. "It's okay. She's a chosen, like us!" The tone of his voice told her that he was trying to be calming. But it also told her that he was lieing, to the Human-Kari, that is.

"My name's Yagami, Hikari." HumanKari starts with a smile. "You guys just fell right out of the sky, right into our group's little gathering!"

Nefertimon nods, barely remembering being knocked out of the sky by a flash of...something. "I'm..."

"Neferti, I know." Hikari smiles. "Book here's been telling me all about your fight against the Demon Lords."

Nefertimon glances to Digmon, mouthing "'Book'?" and "'Demon Lords'?"

Digmon nods and whispers. "I'll fill you in later."

Nefertimon nods, then asks. "Where's Ka-" She quickly changes her wording. "-Atomon?"

"Your gatomon?" Hikari asks. "She's out in the kitchen chatting it up with Buimon."

Nefertimon blinks. It sounded like the girl had said "Veemon" at first. But she had put a more pronounced "B" to the name. So, a varriant?

"She's my digimon." Hikari must've seen the confusion on her face. "A dragon type, child level. Vaccine format."

"Come on!" Digmon helps Nefertimon to her feet. "I'm sure 'Gatomon' will be glad to know you're up!"

**A RANDOM HOUSE_ _ _|**

Davis' eyes spring open in pain. "!!" He jumps to a sitting position, instantly regreting it as more knives of pain stab into his body. Davis winces and tries to put the pain behind him.

It was here that he realized, he was in someone's house!

With lots and lots of stuffed animals around him, including one purple feathered Poromon...

"Y-Yolei!" Davis squeaks, noticing for the first time that he was back in his Demi-Vmon form!

The Poromon shifts, and mutters. "Go 'way, Davish..." Comes the tired, younger sounding voice of Yolei.

"Ne ne ne!!! Wait!!!" comes Yolei's voice again, only from outside.

Davis blinks. What was going on here?!

The Door to the room opens and there's Flamedramon!

"Flamedramon!" Davis jumps at his partner.

"Wow! Was I always this hyper?!" He blinks, easily catching the In-Training in his arms.

Suddenly, ANOTHER Yolei walks into Davis' eye sight. Except, she was different. This girl's purple hair went down a LOT further that Yolei normaly wore it, and she was wearing a dress in a style Davis had never noticed Yolei to wear.

"This is Miyako." Flamedramon starts. "She's the one who found us."

Davis's mouth tries to form a sentence, a word, an exclamation-ANYTHING!-, yet nothing but air comes out.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu!" Miyako says cheerfully while patting Davis' head. "Good Morning! How are you!?"

Davis does the only reasonable thing. "Ehhh..." Faint.

Miyako frowns, turns and pokes Shurimon. "And you said he wasn't a Pokemon!"

**SHINJUKU_ _ _|**

A red fured Renamon, with remnants of clothing sticking lightly to her frame, hops accross the trees.

An Agumon with a pair of goggles around his neck chases her.

"You can't catch me!" the renamon teases as she backflips from one branch to another, her violet eyes catch his crimson ones for a split second, before they continue the chase. "Nyah nyah!"

"Oh Yes I will!" The agumon huffs.

The renamon had a sneaking suspicion that someone needed her help, wanted her company, but it was just a tiny bug in the back of her mind. Easily squashed. She was instead focused on getting the Agumon to mate with her. She was sure he wanted the same thing, too.

Neither the Renamon formerly known as Rika Nanoka nor the Agumon also formerly known as Takato Matsuki noticed the Armadillomon, Patamon, Tsukaimon, and the random human watching them from the bushes.

"What's happened here?" Cody asks.

"I'm not sure. But..." Tsukaimon frowns. "I think something caused the humans of this world to turn into digimon."

Tk frowns. "So, what do we do?"

Angemon laughs. "What else? We fight the bad guy, kick his data to the next melenium, save the worlds, and look good while doing it, too!"

Cody frowns. "I wish it were that simple."

**BY THE ARK REMEMNENTS_ _ _|**

Henry opens his eyes and sighs. Renamon was out for the count with that leg injury, Rika and Takato were off somewhere, Guilmon and Kazu were down after seeing Renamon's broken legs, Guardromon had wandered off to find the digimon some clothes, considering the fact that the digimon were now humans, and the humans now digimon. Speaking of which...

Henry was now a WarGreymon, and a small, un-armored one at that. (Thank Yggdrasil his clothes still fit!) He looked pretty much like a golden skined version of Flamedramon, without the horn and without the tail.

Surveying around the group, Henry saw that his sister was now a pink Calumon, happily chatting with Kenta, Then proceeded to take a head count.

He realized with a start that Ryo was no-where to be seen, and considering that Monodramon had just found part of the ark torn away by what seemed to be sharp claws- Asumed to be either Kimeramon's handywork, or a Cyberdramon's-, it was an easy asumption.

Ryo had become a mad, crazed, blood thirsty, eight feet tall, Cyber-scary-mon, as terriermon nicknamed the species.

Speaking of Terriermon, he and Lopmon were human kids around eight years old, looking like they were Tk and Kari, straight from Digimon Adventure, only with green and pink hair.

_:Are You Allright?:_

Henry jumps. Marine Angemon was standing next to him, having finished treating other minor wounds on Monodramon.

She asks him the same words again, words Henry doesn't understand. He sighs and takes a guess at what she was saying. "No, I'm fine.

_:Are You Sure?:_ she asks him again.

"I'm okay. No need to worry."

The medic places her hand on his shoulder and smiles. _:If you need anything, just tell me, okay?:_Henry nods, and Marine Angemon stands up to continue her rounds. He couldn't help but watch her leave, then smacked himself in the forhead and groaned.

**OTHER WORLD_ _ _|**

Davis blinks.

Yolei blinks.

Shurimon blinks.

Flamedramon sighs.

"'You're crazy Miyako'! 'There's no such thing as other dimensions Miyako'!" Miyako taunts to this universe's Davis, going by the name of "Daisuke." "Yeah?! Well, HE PROVES IT!" she points towards Flamedramon.

The boy blinks. "Okay. I take it all back, Miyako-san!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaand?????" Miyako continyes.

"And...I'm sorry for calling you crazy." Daisuke sighs.

"Thank you. You may go now." Miyako then pushes him out the door.

Flamedramon sighs and slides down in his chair. "I'm glad that's over with..."

Miyako then hugs him. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

Davis blinks.

"you just proved to him that my life isn't a total waste! He know's I'm telling the truth now!" She pulls back. "But I have to ask you now..."

Yolei blinks.

"CAN I GO WITH YOU GUYS WHEN YOU GO HOME?!" Miyako pleads.

Shurimon blinks.

"PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"

Flamedramon sighs. _'What have I gotten myself into this time?!'_

**WITH NEFERTIMON_ _ _|**

She _**HAD**_ heard right. It was a Vmon, albeit in a bit lighter shade of blue, sitting right next to Kari, chatting about something that wasn't important to her at the moment.

What was important, however, was the group of chosen that had been outside this entire time, and how different they were than what she expected.

Takeru "TK" Takashi, went by a different name in this world- "Syaoran" of all things- and had hair set at a light shade of brown, compared the her universes' Tk's Golden hair. Also, instead of a Patamon, this world's chosen of hope had a Lopmon as a partner.

Cody went by "Iori", and was a few years older than what Nefertimon was used to. She could also tell Digmon was a bit starteled by this revealation. Especially since Iori's Armadillomon kept glareing at him.

Taichi "Tai" Yagami, Kari's older brother in her universe, was Hikari's _Younger_ brother in this world. He didn't even have a digimon, and was instead taking notes on everything. Despite the Yagami/Kamiya difference of name and age, Tai was still Tai.

Completing the group? Ichijouji, Ken. Nefertimon had tensed at his presence, but he was nothing like the Ken from her world. The fact that he held his Pink-belt wearing Patamon warmly in his arms was the first sign of this. {Sam Ichijouji, his older brother, however WAS threating to take over the Digital World with his army of Mechanical Fake Digimon called "GIZMON".}

Digmon had created aliases for themselves while she was unconscious: "Neferti Kamiya" and "ChocolateGatomon" with himself being "Serenity Book" who had lost his partner mid transit between whatever had happened when they barged into the Emperor's Base.

"So, Book." Ken starts, snaping Nefertimon back to attention. "What was that you were saying about Daemon?"

Digmon pales. "Ah, just that he likes to run and covver a lot. Letting his lackies do all the dirty work."

"That sounds like Daemon, allright!" The patamon squeaks in a kawaii little school girl's voice. "Always running!"

Nefertimon looks around the group. It was surreal, seeing this alternate world of things that could have been. She could only hope Angemon was having better luck where-ever he had landed.

**SHINJUKU_ _ _|**

Angemon was hoping that Nefertimon was havving better luck than he was at the moment.

**"SOLAR SPHERE!!!"**

The fire orb didn't do a thing to the swarm of Bakemon.

**"FRIENDLY FIRE!!!"** Tsukaimon screams as a Bakemon attacks.

The "Soul Eater" vaporizes one of his fellow Bakemon.

**"DIAMOND SHELL!!!"** Cody rolls into a ball, and bowls down some trees onto a couple of bakemon.

"STRIKE!" Angemon cheers. "Yeah!"

**A-R-M-O-R D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N_ _ _|**

_**"PATAMON ARMOR SHINKA! PEGASUSMON!"**_

The Armor Digimon stands his ground against the ghosts. **"SOLAR STORM!!!"** he flings his wings open, and out races dozzens of shooting stars.

The Bakemon scatter.

"That was..." Angemon colapses to the ground, panting. "That was too much."

"Agreed." Cody nods.

**WITH IMPMON AND AI_ _ _|**

The Purple Rookie and his tamer struggle to climb down the stair case of the appartment building where they were trapped in.

"Impmon..." Ai starts. "Why didn't we stay in the room?"

The building shudders. And Impmon gives the girl's hand a re-asuring squeeze. "Dat's why. Dis place ain't safe f'r us no more." he pauses as a roar cuts through the air. "Not while dat big bully's out there."

Ai nods, and they continue climbing down the stairs.

It was a few minutes later when they heard a voice.

"Chuga chuga....chuga chuga...chuga chuga...woooo wooooo...."

Impmon blinks. "Oh You've got ta be kiddin' me!"

For, indeed, rolling up the staircase's double handeled railing was a small, translucent ruby red sphere, with a certain In-training inside.

"Impmon!" Calumon looks up and cheers, revealing the glowing symbol on his forhead, emitting the shield.

"C-Calumon?!" Impmon asks. "What ar' ya doin' 'ere?!"

"YAY! Impmon! I found Impmon! I found Impmon!" Calumon cheers to himself within his orb. "I was wooried 'cause that big ol' meannie punched you out of the ark and I followed! yay! I found Impmon! I found Impmon!" the white cream puff goes off into a little song.

A little song that is cut off as a hole is punched into the stairwell by a large skeletal hand.

Impmon growls. Not this guy. Anybody but this guy...

"Not _**Another**_ one!"

**END CHAPTER FOUR_ _ _|**


	5. Not some of my best work

**START CHAPTER FIVE_ _ _|**

Scattered across worlds, Can the Digi-Destined reunite and stop the Digimon Emperor?

**SHINJUKU DIMENSION_ _ _| ABOVE THE DIGITAL FIELD_ _ _|**

Only a few skyscrapers manage to pierce this fog layer, and the few digimon that float or fly in the sky find them shiny things to circle for a while.

One of the digimon circling a particular building, however, someways below the Digital Field's surface, is not circling for fun. A Kimeramon. Yes, yet ANOTHER Kimeramon. (Or was it the same one?)

This new(?) Kimeramon lets out a high-pitched squeal as a bullet bounces off of it's skull.

"Oi! What is this thing?" Beelzemon growls as he fires his gun through another window at the monster as he descends the stairwell, with his human tamer, Ai, and fellow digimon, Calumon, both safely secure under his left arm.

"You don't Know it's name?" Ai asks.

"I know it's name!" Beelzemon jumps over a Devimon arm as it punches through the building's wall. "I just don't know if it's name applies!" he shoots the arm, repeatedly, but the bullets just bounce off.

Calumon squeals in fright as a "Heat Viper" nearly vaporizes them, the symbol on his forehead glows brighter, feeding energy into the Mega EX-Demon Lord.

**BANG BANG BANG BANG!**

Beelzemon fires off more rounds, none of them do any damage. _"This thing is Ultimate! I don't care how strong that TV show says it is, it's still weaker than a Mega! What's wrong with this picture?"_

**DESTINED-LESS DIMENSION_ _ _| **

Davis (a DemiVmon) and Yolei (a Poromon) watched as Miyako (This world's Yolei) stuffed random items into a suitcase.

Flamedramon (currently human) was currently attempting to talk the girl out of joining them on their (apparent) Journey across dimensions.

"Look! I get that you don't like your life here, but it's _dangerous_ where we come from!"

"So? It's dangerous here! There was a street war going on last month you know!" Miyako reasoned.

"But we're facing monsters! Gaint monsters with teeth!" Flamedramon countered. "Teeth and claws and **bad **_**breath!**_"

"So? My uncle has breath worse than a bear!" Was Miyako's reply.

"There are digimon that can turn humans _**INTO**_ digmon!" Was Flamedramon's statement.

"I've always wanted to be a Bird!" Miyako smiled.

"Well I Don't!" Yolei made a "hmmf" sound.

The conversation that was not moving at all was interrupted as, not too far in the distance, a particular Digital Activities and Tactics Squad headquarters suddenly exploded.

**ALTERNATE DESTINED DIMENSION_ _ _|**

Nefertimon, Kari, and Digmon were being led around town by this world's Hikari and her group.

"And this is the..." The Goggle wearing girl continued on. "...Where we fought against..."

Nefertimon sighed to herself. _'How can she go on like this!'_

Syaoran's partner Lopmon seemed to read her mind and decided to cut into the conversation. "ah, Hikari-san?"

"...We- Hm? What is it?" She turned her head towards the digimon mid sentence.

"You've been going on about that one week for almost a week now." The lopmon stated.

Syaoran laughed. "Not maybe _**that **_long, Tsuruya."

Kari had noticed this one difference about this world: Only the Lopmon had a name that didn't end in "mon." Why? It hadn't originally been noted, but the Chosen of Hope for this world had a different model of Digivice. Meaning that he was from a different group, and that his ways of respecting digimon were different from the rest of the main group. Something like that, maybe.

Hikari frowned. "Oh, come on! I'm just showing them what we know!"

Her partner digimon, Buimon, laughed and nudged her elbow into the girl's leg. "Oh come on, Hikarin! You do like to go on about things sometimes!"

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" Hikari then picked up the lighter shaded Vmon and stared into her eyes.

"Now now! Hikarin!" Ken Ichijouji steped over, with a smile on his face, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You know how we just love that nickname! Why stop?"

"RAAH!" The goggle wearing girl proceeded to tear out her hair.

Digmon blinked at the sight and wondered. _'What strange world have we found here?'_

Not even a second after he thought this, one Daisuke Motomiya, A pair of Guilmon, and one Terriermon ran through their small gathering.

"Sorry About That!" Daisuke cried out.

"MOMENTAI!" The Terriermon added as an afterthought.

This left some very confused Digmon and Digi-Destined behind on the sidewalk.

**MEANWHILE_ _ _| BACK IN TAMERS UNIVERSE_ _ _|  
**  
Beelzemon grimaced as the staircase below him was suddenly blocked by the Devimon arm. _'Why is it that my first act of repeantance is fighting an airborn monster, when I don't even have any wings?'_

The Devimon arm of the Kimeramon started to pull away, but then caught on some part of the building.

The Beast roared, then yanked it's arm loose with a large "RIIIP" sound.

Beelzemon's three eyes widened. "Ahh! So that's your weak spot!"

The Skin on that arm had been scraped off by a part of the building, revealing the data structure of the arm itself.

Beelzemon looked down to the girl in his arms and grinned. "hey, I think I know how to beat this guy!"

Ai looked up and smiled. "Really!"

"Yeah!" Then, the smile faded as KImeramon began circling the building at a wide distance. "But I can't reach him from here! He's too fast!"

Calumon's ears poped out wide. "I can help!"

"Huh? How?" The Mega level eyed the In-training curiously. "If it's that Shining digivolvin' stuff, I'm already at my limit!"

Calumon shook his head rapidly. "No no no no no no no!"

"Then what is it?" Beelzemon was about ready to use that shiny red sphere encircling Calumon as a projectile against the Chimera.

Calumon's green eyes widened as the pyramid on his forehead glowed. "Sakuyamon!"

"Sa...Saku..." Ai tried to form the name. "Who's Sakuramon?"

"Sakuya... Wait, you don't mean...?"

Calumon nodded. "Yup!"

Beelzemon's frown once more turned into a smile. "Ai, you're gonna love this!"

One moment, the building Kimeramon was circling was silent.

The next, the thirty-fifth floor exploded in a brilliantly shining white light as Calumon's voice pierced the sound barrier.

_**"MATRIX EVOLUTION!"**_

Kimeramon didn't know what was about to hit him.

**FORMERLY KNOWN AS DESTINED-LESS WORLD_ _ _|**

Davis and Yolei had Digivolved faster than Flamedramon could blink, and were already smashing through the window of the apartment to somewhere unknown.

"OI!" Flamedramon cried out as a few stray glass fragments nearly hit him. "Watch where you're throwing that stuff!"

It was useless, The two Humans turned Digimon had left hearing range.

Miyako stared at her now destroyed window in shock. "W-w-w-w-why did they do that!" She finally managed.

"Who knows!" Flamedramon leaned out the window for a moment to look for the dirrection the two had taken. "But whatever that explosion was, it sure got their attention!"

Miyako stared at the Dragon turned boy for a moment, then, the shock that was written on her face quickly re-wrote itself into one of excitement. "Well then!"

One second, Flamedramon was looking back at her, waiting for her to finish speaking.

The Next, Miyako was dragging him out her room, out the apartment, and towards the staircase with a cry of...

_**"ALLONS~Y!"**_

Minutes passed. And then, Shurimon, coming from the opposite direction, came walking up to the apartment door, now locked, with an arm full of random food stuffs.

He kicked at the door lightly to announce his arrival.

No-one came.

Not even after a full two minutes.

"Guys?"

**ALTERNATE DESTINED DIMENSION_ _ _|**

Kari immediately chased after them. "WAIT!"

Nefertimon, with a polite bow to the group of Digi-Destined and a thanks for their kindness, then chased after her partner.

When that world's Hikari turned to ask Digmon about what had just happened, he was already gone.

Iori Hida broke the silence. "Well. That was..."

"Different." His Armadilomon finished.

"According to that other group, 'Motomiya' doesn't exist in this world as a known Chosen!" Digmon commented to Nefertimon as they caught up to Kari. "So who is he, and why does he have two nearly identical digimon and a Terriermon?"

"Certainly not Flamedramon or Davis!" Nefertimon frowned. "Unless they found a way to get back to normal already!"

"No, it's not Davis." Digmon started. "He didn't recognise us!"

"Then is he a Slider or something?" Kari asks. "You know, like in that TV show?"

Nefertimon glanced to her partner, then back to the group they were chasing. "What's next? An ESPer?"

"I think you guys watch too much Late night Anime!" Digmon shruged nonchalantly. How he did it while running and still making it look natural, I do not know.

"Please! We are NOT going into this NOW are we?" Kari narrowed her eyes at Digmon's comment.

Then, the "D. Motomiya" and his Digimon trio suddenly stopped.

The Gijinka trio then crashed into them via Aperture Science's Law of Forward Momentum.

In lay-mon's terms: _**"Speedy thing goes in, Speedy thing comes out."**_

**TAMERS DIMENSION_ _ _|**

A rush of energy filled Beelzemon as his body shrunk back to Impmon, which would normally be unusual for a de-digivolution. Except, this wasn't a De-Digivolution at all.

**"IMPMON BIO-MERGE TOOO...!"**

A human and two digimon merged into one. A newly made Tamer, her Partner, and a Catalyst.

Ai and Impmon were surrounded by light green data-cores, and fused together via energy sent out by the core surrounding Calumon. Impmon then warped _**back**_ into Beelzemon's, and then continued to Digivolve further. Wings sprouted from his back, his eyes transformed to a bright green shade, and a massive cannon appeared on his right arm.

**"BEELZEMON **_**BLAST MODE!**_**"**

The now winged mega launched out of the building, and towards their attacker, Kimeramon, now partially blinded by the light show caused by the digivolution.

"Are ya feelin' Lucky, Punk?" Beelzemon BlastMode grinned as he aimed the massive cannon at Kimeramon's Devimon arm, and the wire frame within. "Are Ya? _**DEATH SLINGER!**_"

Three bursts of pure energy launched from the mouth of the "Death Slinger" cannon, through the open wound on the Devimon arm, up _**through**_ the arm, through the monster's chest, and out it's winged back.

Whatever damage this did to the Chimera this was is not important. What is important is that Kimeramon dove for The Winged mega, attempting to pin him to the damaged building (that was originally attacked for no apparent reason) with the skeletal arm of Skull Greymon, now glowing with that strange green glow that had transformed the entire world into Digimon.

Beelzemon Blast Mode Dived away at the last second, and Kimeramon's Skeletal arm smashed into the building, causing the building to crack top to bottom.

"no..." Beelzemon jumped at the voice that suddenly came from Kimeramon. "No Exceptions." It turned it's head towards the Bio-merged mega, and opened it's mouth once more. **"Heat Viper."**

The vaporizing attack launched...

_**Wooooooosh!**_

...And missed it's target by a good mile.

"Is that the best he's got!" Beelzemon asked to his Tamer. "I mean! That was pathetic! Pineapple head could've aimed better than that!"

Inside her Data core, Ai was simply awestruck by the entire bio-merge. "H...How...?"

"Right." Beelzemon narrowed his eyes towards the Chimera that was struggling to escape from the building it was trapped in. "Time to finish this."

Kimeramon launched another Heat Viper, only this time at the skyscraper. This only made the crack (that the SkullGreymon arm had made) spew a corrupting green light, and make it widen ever so slightly. Kimeramon then felt a tug at it's Skeletal arm- something trying to _**pull**_ it into the ominous glow- and it's eyes widened.

This distraction was all Beelzemon Blast Mode needed.

_**"DEATH...!"**_ The Mega flew towards the Ultimate at Mach speed. _**"SLINGER!"**_

Beelzemon Blast Mode swung the cannon down upon the top of Kimeramon's head and fired as the Chrome Digizoid metal broke the Kabuterimon helmet.

**_Vwaorrmmssshh..._**

A Flash of light later, and the Skyscraper and the two dueling digimon never existed.

**DIGIMON EMPEROR'S BASE_ _ _|**

Ken Ichijouji was curious as to why a one shot idea for inter dimensional travel had worked in the way it did, and so he did a little bit of research.

The only item logged in his data-base that had helped with the entire project was that of the strange energy wave, whose frequency he had deduced brought alternate Digi-Destined to his world and replaced his own Digi-Destined. The Emperor had only been able to recreate precisely to a few degrees, only the last few point zero zero zero Nine decemals had not matched.

But where did the wave come from _originally_?

Ichijouji, Ken, did more research, and came across a startling discovery.

The Not-quite-exact wave pattern matched the mis-matched code that made up Kimeramon, and, once translated as an audio file, matched a wave signal that had occurred a minute or so before the "Teleportaion" Wave.

The coincidence of this was almost _**too**_ convenient for Ken to swallow. Key word: almost.

_"Tell me what that energy wave was!"_

_"Would you believe it caused us to trade bodies?"_

Had there been any proof to the chosen's comment, it would have been sufficient to tip the scale to "Unbelievable", but, however, there wasn't any data to support that claim. It would be even MORE likely that they had simply been transformed into the opposite life-form. No. Impossible as well. All the evidence supported Inter-dimensional Travel!

But still, that one comment nagged at the back of the Digimon Emperor's mind.

Mentally, Ken Ichijouji put it in the corner of his mind to deal with it later. He had a guest to entertain, after all.

**END CHAPTER FIVE_ _ _|**

A.N.: The mystery continues. The end of this chapter here, should answer some questions about how we suddenly went to the "World Jumping" plot. Even Ken doesn't know how it worked, and he started it! Also, To simply confirm: Davis, Yolei, Flamedramon, and Shurimon found themselves in the DATS/Savers dimension. However, while the Primeval update of mine may make some think that this is where _that group_ ended up, it's not. At least, not yet, anyways. ;) I've got a twisted little idea here for Nefertimon's group, And I hope it doesn't end up _too_ confusing.

_DimTravCalum 


	6. The Puppeteer behind the curtain

**CHAPTER SIX_ _ _|**

**A DARK AND MYSTERIOUS UNKNOWN VOID_ _ _|**

The one shadowy inhabitant of this strange void between worlds watched several worlds simultaneously through the one crack in his dark prison. "And so the pieces of the puzzle fall into place." His plan had been carefully crafted to ensure it's escape. Sure, there had been a false start here and there (The code placed in Kimeramon was supposed to open a dimensional rift, _**NOT**_ turn humans into digimon and vice versa) and a total re-write at one point (He didn't want that planet to fragment into four new dimensions every time ONE new choice was made, Honnest! {Current count of alternate dimensions: 42,005,693,221,803. Yowtch.}) and yes, the inclusion of time travelers was a risk (The fact that they had landed in that one time plane ahead of schedual was forcing him to push things ahead at a much less stable rate).

But, risks aside, it would all be worth it in the end. He would be free, and the universe would be his to control. Well, that is, if it didn't crumble to pieces first.

Then, something caught his attention through the rift in the void.

**TAMERS DIMENSION_ _ _| **

The Ark's Landing zone was not a safe one to sit around at. Even now, monsters began to approach the area.

"Well, this is just great." Kazu frowned. "We're three Tamers short of a full group and I don't think anyone can digivolve. We're screwed."

"We'll have to move then." Henry stood up. "Quickly."

There was no real objection from the other Tamers and Digimon, except MarineAngemon, who was now yelling about how Renamon couldn't be moved yet while Kenta translated as fast as he could.  
**  
** A MetalGreymon (Virus) made the first galliant approach before any sort of consensus could be made.

"Well, that's just great!" Terriermon paled. "How in the world are we supposed to fight _**that!**_"

Just as Henry took a step forward to try to reason with the creature, it was suddenly thrown backwards by a spinning Armadillomon.

_**"DIAMOND SHELL!"**_

Then, a Golden furred Pegasusmon swooped in, wings flying open to launch his devastating attack of... _**"SOLAR STORM!"**_

The MetalGreymon opened the metallic chambers on it's chest and launched it's GIGA BLASTER attack.

_**"FRIENDLY FIRE!"**_ Suddenly, a Tsukaimon let loose her turn table attack, causing the missiles to turn tail and smash back into the compartments they had been launched from.

The MetalGreymon roared as it turned to flee, but the Pegasusmon wouldn't allow it. _**"SOLAR MATRIX!"**_ the red triangle on his head glowed before a devistating beam of burning energy launched out and through the MetalGreymon, deleting it instantly.

With that all said and done, a human boy, wearing clothes that looked like they'd fit on an Angemon, came running up. "Nice shot, Tk!"

"I couldn't have done it unless Cody distracted it first," The Pegasusmon then glowed, and reverted to a golden furred Patamon.

Cody, the Armadillomon, was currently busy sending death glares at the gathered crowd of Digimon. "It was Tsukaimon's plan."

The purple Patamon shrugged her wings as she landed next to Tk. "Well, it was simple enough!"

The Tamers could only look on in shock and surprise at the new arrivals.

**DARK VOID_ _ _|**

He Roared. "NO! They were NOT supposed to meet up like that!" If there had been something shiny and expensive to punch, the beast hidden in the shadows surely would have crushed it. "Fine." he began to recover his composure. "I'll just have to re-write that part of the plan then."

Before he could do so, another world caught the prisoner's attention. "Oh what is it this time?"

**FORMERLY KNOWN AS "DESTINED-LESS" DIMENSION_ _ _|**

A squad car had just been overturned on the highway, caught alight in flames. It's two occupants were safely outside, however, and posed in a very awesome manner.

There were two 'humans' watching this with a degree of disgust. A Goth Girl and a Bulky Boy.

"How did he survive that?" The Goth Girl asked, rather annoyed.

"I don't know, Maybe he has super fast reflexes?" The bulky boy then added. "But I'd never say that out loud."

"Then how about you say 'ouch'?" came the voice of Davis Motomiya. The Bulky Boy turned around just in time for... **"VEE HEADBUTT!"**

_**SMACK!**_

... The Bio-Hybrid named Ivan went tumbling over the edge of the railing he was standing on and into the River below as a hyper Vmon came out of nowhere.

The Bio-Hybrid known as Nanami was about to go help her fellow partner when a purple Hawkmon repeated the Vmon's signature move, catching the Goth Girl in the gut, and sending her after Ivan.

The former Commander of D.A.T.S. raised an eyebrow as Flamedramon and Miyako came running up to catch the two Digimon. "Odd."

The Kudamon on his shoulder had to agree. "This is indeed a very odd night."

**THE DARK VOID_ _ _|**

The beast in the shadows twitched, and twitched again. "A...Again...?" If it could be seen, the creature fell face first to the floor. If there were a floor to be seen, that is.

Getting up, the beast dusted himself off. "Well, this was unexpected. Twice now they've required me to re-write my..." He would have continued, if it weren't for the fact that a third world was now appearing in the crack in his prison cell.

**ALTERNATE DESTINED DIMENSION_ _ _|**

"What...?" Daisuke Motomiya, Reluctant Time Traveler, blinked rapidly as the girl who looked like a blond Hikari-chan partnered to a brown Gatomon explained their perilous situation.

"And we need to find a way to get back to our friends or... Or else..." Nefertimon sniffed. "Please, Motomiya-san! You're our only hope!" She bowed suddenly.

Digmon could only barely contain his laughter. _"And another for the reference board."_ he thought to himself.

The female Guilmon X put her left hand on the boy's shoulder. "They might be able to help us out here."

Daisuke frowned. He didn't want to bring any more people into his cross time trip, but... "All right, I'll help you guys get back your friends if you'll help me get back mine!"

Nefertimon looked up, a smile on her face. "T-Thank you!"

Kari coughed, entering the conversation. "Okay, so what do we need to do exactly."

Daisuke grinned. "That's the easy part!"

**THE VOID_ _ _|**

_**"NO!"**_ he roared. **"NO! NO! NO! NO! **_**NO!"**_ This was not good. Not good at all! His carefully crafted plan to trick the time travelers into undoing the chains that bound the cell door together was about to fall apart! He'd nearly lost them once before to their own "free will" and the interference of Azoolongmon, but now... _**"**_**NO!"**

He was about to loose his trump card if he couldn't separate them right here and now!

This day... Ohhh...!

_**"NO!**_** No... No... **_**NO!"**_

Wait, was that...?

Something flashed by another crack in the prison wall, and the anger slowly began to turn into triumph. "yess... Yess! This shall do nicely!"

**SHINJUKU DIMENSION_ _ _|**

Ryo Akiyama had been a human. Ryo Akiyama was now a Digimon. A Cyberdramon. But not a traditional one.*(1)

Ryo Akiyama was a Monster, looking alien and foreign to the differences of the tenth power. He was a Cyberdramon. And yet, he was not the Cyberdramon _**he**_ knew.

Ryo Akiyama was no more. He was now a Monster. _**THE**_ monster. The **ULTIMATE** Monster.

And The Monster would not be defeated.

**THE VOID_ _ _|**

Ah, so one of the 'mishaps' regarding the Kimeramon data infusion had turned out to his favor after all. He now had a Blood thirsty creature, driven by instinct alone.

Instinct the Shadow in the void could manipulate, twist, and contort to his own will. He now had a back-up back-up back-up Card. A Perfect Ace in the hole!

This would be... _**fun.**_

Another world appeared in the Rupture in the void.

**ALTERNATE DESTINED WORLD_ _ _| ABANDONED STORE HOUSE_ _ _|**

A Boy and a Girl were currently bound to metallic boards circling some strange portal through time and space, with the Girl's blue D-Arc feeding data directly into it. Off to the right of the "portal" room was a sealed off chamber.

That chamber was Digmon, Nefertimon, and Kari's goal.

Daisuke hadn't gone into a fully explained plan, but had elaborated on enough to figure out what to do. He was to sneak into the portal his friends were circling around while they were to cut all power to the device.

Kari noded to Nefertimon as a bird call 'tweeted' through the room, the signal to start. Nefertimon held up the slightly schorched Pink D-3 and cried out as loud as she could... _**"DIGI-ARMOR ENER...GIZE!"**_

Kari jumped out into the middle of the room, her form glowing and growing into the chocolate brown version of her Partner. _**"GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO...NEFERTIMON! THE LIGHT OF SMILES!"**_

Suddenly, several armed Guards rushed out of the sealed chamber, their strange looking guns aimed right at her. Kari smirked, and the guards never got a shot off. _**"QUEEN'S TOMB!"**_

The stone slabs appeared out of thin air, trapping the guards inside, more guards came out, this time accompanied by a few people in business suits and in lab coats. They left the door wide open. Perfect.

_**"CAT'S EYE BEAM!"**_ Laser beams of a pink variety launched out of Kari's helmet visor, up at the metallic supports above the guards, scientists, and politicians. Before the guards could, again, get a shot off, they were buried under Iron support beams.

This left the remaining scientists and Politicians to her mercy.

Such was Kari's "Distraction", giving Daisuke, his Two Guilmon, and the Terriermon the chance to flee through the strange portal, and Nefertimon and Digmon the chance to infiltrate the sealed chamber.

**THE VOID_ _ _|**

He had to admit, that was a clever plan; and it gave him a good laugh to see those pitiful "Gunmon" Defeated so easily. But, alas, the Daisuke boy was about to change history in that world, and he had to be prepared to make his move.

Now this would be interresting to watch.

**FORMERLY KNOWN AS "DESTINED-LESS"_ _ _| CRIER RESIDENCE_ _ _| BASEMENT_ _ _|**

The elder Criers were surprised as the Commander, accompanied by two young children and their digimon, came bursting into the basement laboratory, now containing the only remaining portal to the Digital World.

"W...What's going on?" One of the DATS Girls, Miki, asked in suprise at the children's presence.

"No time to explain, we've got to hurry!" The Commander said as he pushed Flamedramon, Miyako, Davis, and Yolei through the portal. "There will be two Unknown Digimon coming this way any minute now. Do not let them through this portal!" Was his final order before diving through the spinning gateway.

It was a second before the aformention "Unknown'"s, in the form of two human Bio-Hybrids, entered the room.

The goth girl smirked. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" The other DATS girl, Megumi, stood her ground as she pulled out her Data Link Digivice. "Let's go, Pawnchessmon!"

**THE VOID_ _ _|**

The shadow laughed. "Oooh, do I hear a cat fight calling, or is that just my imagination?"

Besides the sudden entrance of the Gijinka from the other universe, things were progressing here... rather nicely.

Another world began to show in the crack, this one where time was much further ahead then the current worlds he was monitoring. Ah, the joy's of Teaser Television~!

**?UNKNOWN?_ _ _|**

Ken Ichijouji knew something was wrong when the world they had arrived in was not the one they had entered the coordinates for. Three years had gone by since the mastery of the Inter-dimensional Teleportation Drive, two years since he and the Chosen of Light from another universe had gotten married; and one year since they began the conquest of the uncharted Multiverse.

They were supposed to land in a world filled with sunny beaches, glorious, untouched forests, and a native population that would easily trade supplies with them; They were NOT supposed to land in a frozen wasteland, filled with angered Hangyomon ready to impale them with their pointy spears.

"Well, this is an unpleasant surprise." Ken commented to Stingmon, the champion stage of Wormmon.

"I'll have to agree on that." The insect replied in his deep voice.

"We'll be havin' none of yer Yap, lads!" The lead Hangyomon said in his rough, Scottish accent. "We shall be takin' you into our fine court of Swift, Sweet Merciful Justice!"

"For what?" Ken had to know. "Paralell Parking?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, lassie boy?" the Hangyomon smirked.

It was at that moment that part of a Skyscraper fell from the sky, smashing into a not-so distant mountain, and sending a deep rumbling sound down to where the Hangyomon had The Emperor and his lead Stingmon at spear point.

The Hangyomon army's collective eyes widened, and one cried out in terror, "AVALANCHEEE!" With that, they fled, giving Ken and Stingmon the opportunity to return to their base, wondering where the building fragment had come from.

**VOID OF DARK DOOMY SHADOWS OF DOOOOOM!_ _ _|**

The shadow being roared in laughter, slamming his right fist into an invisible ground in delight of what he just saw. "Oh... Those Accents!" He roared again. "OH How I do love quality entertainment!"

And so began the next stage of the story...

END CHAPTER SIX.

**A.N.: (1): Have you guys SEEN the new Xros Wars CyberScarymon? Truly living up to that fearsome nickname.**

****

Also, anyone got any clue as to what's going on with the guy in the shadows? Like... Who is he? What is he doing? How did he get there?

Well, you'll find out soon enough. I hope this brings about a bit of a resolution to any confusing plot points. ;) If it doesn't now, it soon will.

**_DTC**


End file.
